Keys of Fate
by sakuraphoenix
Summary: Follow Hikari, a Keyblade wielder of Light on her journey across to stop Master Xehanort and his plans to make the x-blade. But how will she stop him when she loses her memories? Full summary on my profile
1. Prologue: Prophecy

Prologue: Prophecy

_**Okay, I know that you weren't expecting to see me so soon, but here I am with a new story! This is my first time trying to write a Kingdom Hearts fanfic, so help me out here. Well, enough of that, let's do the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_15 years prior to the beginning of our story, a middle-aged male and female were in a room thinking about the child they would soon bear, while in another room, an elderly older man was reading one of the many things he had obtained from when he was a Keyblade Master. It was a prophecy, pertaining to two children_

_When Light and Darkness fate to meet_

_Two new Keybladers will emerge to keep the peace_

_One Keyblader will rise to from Light_

_While the other will be enveloped in Darkness_

_Both will be born from two wielders of Darkness_

_Both being of the same heritage_

_When 15 years pass they will be different ages_

_After another 10 they will be the same_

_After ten years, the darkened one will choose Light over Darkness_

_And the one of Light shall be a mentor over the Darkened one_

_After many events, they shall fight, side-by-side in a war of hearts._

"I wonder…" started the elderly man

_Just then, a scream could be heard from the other room._

"AH!" exclaimed the female

"Sarah! Stay strong!" exclaimed the man

"I know!" exclaimed Sarah

_After a few minutes, a child was born. What the prophecy did tell about the two wielders of Darkness, they were those Keyblade wielders._

"She's beautiful." Said the elderly man

"Father!" exclaimed the male

"Now, now, Kyo. Have you decided on a name?" asked the elderly man

"Not yet, but I like the name Ankoku." Said Sarah

"It doesn't suit her. How about, Hikari?" asked the elderly man

"Hikari? I sense Light in her. We'll name her Hikari." Said the female

_**Done! The action will pick up in a few chapters, so please bear with me. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	2. Meeting Ventus

Chapter 1: Meeting Ventus

_**Okay I'm back with the first chapter! I just hope I can get the storyline going. Well, enough talk, let's hit the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_My name is Hikari and I'm ten years old. For about a year now, I have been training under the eye of Master Xehanort. He's been trying to get me to unlock the darkness in my heart like my parents. I'm sick of hearing stuff like that! It's always, 'I hope you grow up to be like your mother or father', 'You don't look like your parents', and most of the time it's 'You should follow in your mother and father's footsteps'! I'm sick and tired of it!_

"That's enough Hikari; you don't want to destroy the training room." Said Xehanort

"Huh?" I wondered

_I looked around, and the training room looked like a tornado, fire, ice, and lightning tore through the place! I guess I was kinda mad today. Didn't blame myself, the scar on my back from two years ago is proof that I can't leave this place because I want a different teacher._

"Forgive me Master, I got carried away." I said

"That's fine; I'm just looking out for my student. Speaking of students, we have a new student joining us today. You may come in now." said Xehanort

_A boy about a year younger entered the room. He had dirty blond hair and blue eyes, just like me, only my hair color was pure blond and my eye color was a deeper shade of blue._

"This is Ventus. Starting today he will be my apprentice. I hope you two get along." Said Xehanort

"Yes Master." I said in a sweet voice just enough to make someone sick

"So you know my name, Ventus. What's your name?" asked Ventus

"Hikari." I said

"Cool name! I hope we get along!" exclaimed Ventus

"Yeah, whatever." I said walking away

_I didn't understand this boy, he just joined Master Xehanort and yet, he doesn't know what he's getting himself into. Xehanort is pure evil, I can feel it. A complete week passed and Ventus' attempts to open up to me have been fruitless. Right now I had just finished a hard day's worth of training. I was about to go to Radiant Garden when a bunch of Heartless showed up. I counted 8 Neo-Shadows, 2 Darksides, and 16 Shadows._

"Great, I'm outnumbered greatly. Well, here goes nothing. Light Charge!" I exclaimed

_My Keyblade, Heart of Roses and I were enveloped in a radiant light, and I charged at the shadows. I got rid of ten of them, but twenty showed up in their place. I fought them for so long, only for their numbers to double every time I got rid of one. Now I was exhausted, and this was my end._

"Hikari! Wind!" exclaimed Ventus as he cast Aero

"Ventus!" I exclaimed

"I saw the Darksides, so I thought that someone was in trouble, and here you were." Said Ventus

"No time for small talk, we have to get rid of these Heartless fast!" I exclaimed

_Now with Ventus here, the Heartless' numbers were falling faster than raindrops on a rainy day. However, the last Darkside knocked him out, and was about to finish him off._

"Ventus! NO!" I exclaimed

_Another Light appeared in my other hand, and a new Keyblade appeared. It was lavender with a crescent moon as the 'key' with designs of a full moon, half moon, crescent moon, and a new moon. Even the handle was in the shape of a circle! As I finished off the Darkside, I called the Keyblade Light of the Moon. Then, I realized something. All this time, I was acting as if I wanted to be Xehanort's only student. I don't even like him! So why was I acting this way? Just as soon as this power appeared, I no longer felt it with me. I guess the old expression 'desperate times call for desperate measures' never rang truer than now. Ventus then began to stir._

"Ventus, are you okay?" I asked

"Ow, remind me to watch my back." Said Ventus

"Don't worry, I will. Hey listen, I'm sorry about the way I've been treating you. It's just that, I'm not used to having friends. In fact, I've forgotten how to make friends." I said

"Well, why don't we just start over then? I'm Ventus, you can just call me Ven. What's your name?" asked Ventus

"My name's Hikari. It's nice to meet you Ven." I said smiling

"You know Hikari, you look cute with that smile on your face." Said Ventus

"Huh?" I wondered

_I then realized that I smiled for the first time since I became Xehanort's student. I couldn't remember the last time I had smiled, so, I guess this is a good thing._

"It's been so long. I guess I forgot how to smile too. Hey Ven, come on, I'll take you somewhere." I said

_I took him to Radiant Garden, my home world and I got us some Sea-Salt Ice Cream. We then went over to the fountain, my favorite spot in town. I noticed that Ven's face scrunched up at the taste of the Ice Cream._

"Don't worry; I was like that when I first had this Ice Cream myself. It's salty, but sweet too. It's my favorite." I said

"I see. I guess I'll have to get used to this taste then." Said Ventus

"You didn't have to get this ice cream." I said

"I thought I would try something new." Said Ventus

"I see." I said

_We then looked at the sunset. I told Ven that this was my favorite spot, and now he knew why._

"It's beautiful up here." Said Ventus

"I know, right?" I asked

"Yeah, it really is. Hey Hikari, could I call you Kari? It's a good nickname, but if you don't like it, I understand." Said Ventus

"I don't mind, in fact, I like it. Hey, you won!" I exclaimed

"Huh?" wondered Ventus

_He then looked at the stick he was holding, which said 'Winner'._

"What did I win?" asked Ventus

"If you take that stick to the Ice Cream vendor, he'll give you another one for free. It looks like I won too. We could come here every day after training if you want." I said

"Really?" asked Ventus

"Sure Ven, I wouldn't mind. It gives me an excuse to come back to my home world." I said

"Thanks Kari." Said Ventus

"No problem." I said

_I suppose I really to warm up to Ventus, though, I never was able to wield two Keyblades again. Maybe I wasn't ready yet. Maybe I had to undergo some more training. Either way, even if I did keep the power, I wanted to properly wield one Keyblade first. I suppose that it was for the best. Right now, we were training together using Wooden Keyblades, and I won our spar, again. He really looked disappointed after our little spar._

"Hey, don't feel bad Ven. Do you see those dents and marks in these?" I asked as I held up my Wooden Keyblade

"Yeah, what about them?" asked Ventus

"They represent the training and experience we gain through these spars." I said

"Well, I don't feel like I've improved much. You still managed to knock my blade out of my hand." Said Ventus

_He really looked down, so I guess it was up to me to cheer him up._

"Hm. In your hand, take this blade. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be." I said

"Who went and made you Master?" asked Ventus

"Hey, you know it's my dream to become a Keyblade Master, it's both of our dreams. We may have different fighting styles, but our goal is the same." I said

_With a happier face, Ven reached out and touched the handle of my Wooden Keyblade in a mock Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony. I was feeling better, and I could tell by the look on Ven's face that he was too. Another year passed, and Ven and I did our training sessions together. Afterwards, we always went to Radiant Garden. We had our fair share of arguments, but we quickly patched things up. He was like a brother to me, the brother I never had, and probably will never have. We really enjoyed it, our time together, until one day…_

"Hikari, Ventus, there you are. Hikari, starting tomorrow, you'll be on a training session in another world for one week. You should begin packing." Said Xehanort

"I understand Master. Sorry Ven, looks like our plans for the next week got changed." I said

"It's okay, we'll make up for it when you get back." Said Ventus

"Thanks Ven." I said

"No problem Kari." Said Ventus

"I promise I'll bring something back for you." I said

"Really?" asked Ventus

"Of course. You're my best friend after all, and your birthday's next week too. It's the thought that counts, right?" I asked

"Yeah. I'll see you when you get back." Said Ventus

_I know he tried to hide the disappointment in his voice, but unfortunately, when Master Xehanort's mind is made up, it's made up. There's nothing I can do to change it. After my week of training on Destiny Islands, I made multiple good-luck charms. A Green on for Ven, a Pink one for myself, a Red one for Lea, a Blue one for Isa, a Orange one for Grandfather, and I made an extra Purple one, but I didn't know why, plus I had shells leftover, so I made one with a Red, Orange, Green, Blue, and Purple shell. These were Wayfinders and they were based off the star-shaped fruit that grew on this island. When I returned back to the castle, I immediately went to Ven's room._

"Ven! I'm back! Huh? Ven? Where are you? Ven? Stop fooling around, this isn't funny!" I exclaimed

"Ah Hikari, there you are. I regret to inform you, but Ven has transferred learning to use the Keyblade from an old friend of mine, Master Eraqus. But we have a new apprentice.

_A boy in a mask appeared. He was wearing some kind of jumpsuit, and the stench of darkness radiated from him. It was like he was a being of pure darkness._

"Hikari, this is Vanitas, I hope you two get along." Said Xehanort

"Yes Master." Vanitas and I said in unison

_After four more years of rigorous training, I was finally ready, for the Mark of Mastery. I managed to regain that power I had five years ago. The Synch Blade power I had that I used to save Ven. I may not know exactly what I'm capable of doing with it, but Xehanort can't learn that I can use this power. It's my responsibility that he doesn't use me for his plans, whatever they may be. Ventus, wherever you are, I promise, I'll become a master, for that's our dream. Your dream is to become a Keyblade Master, and my dream is to become a Keyblade Master and prove that I can be who I can be without anyone guiding my life._

_**Done and done! The next chapter will involve the Mark of Mastery exam, and the plot will soon thicken. I hope I did this right. Please review and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	3. The Mark of Mastery

Chapter 2: The Mark of Mastery

_**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter of Keys of Fate! Now, some of you are wondering what the Keyblades Hikari uses look like, well…I kinda cheated and gave the Keyblades that I already made from my story Code Lyoko: A New Journey, new names. Heart of Roses equals Heart-Rose Dimension, and Light of the Moon equals Lunar Eclipse's Light, and so on and so forth, but I haven't had time to think of that, but there is a reason why I'm doing this, I'm just not telling you yet, but you'll find out soon. Well, enough rambling, it's time for the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Hikari, if I may have a word." Said Xehanort

"What is it Master?" I asked

"As you know, you are to take the Mark of Mastery exam in one week; however, I cannot administer the test. Instead, you will be administered by Master Eraqus." Said Xehanort

_Master Eraqus? Wait, Ven's learning from him! I can see him again! What luck!_

"You shall depart for the Land of Departure in one hour, I expect you to get ready in that allotted time." Said Xehanort

"Of course Master." I said

_I couldn't contain my joy any longer! After four years, I could see Ven again! This has to be my lucky day! I got ready in record time, packing all of the Wayfinders I made all those years ago, including two new ones that I made when I went back to Destiny Islands, though I wasn't sure why. Seeing that I had a few minutes to spare, I decided to take a walk, went I found myself in the forbidden wing of the training hall._

"I shouldn't be here, this hall is forbidden. Huh? A door? It's locked. Good thing I have my master key with me." I said summoning my Keyblade Heart of Roses

_I unlocked the door and I found myself in some kind of study. There were multiple diagrams of a Keyblade, but why did this one scare me, even though it was a picture. I soon found a diary entry, and I discovered the truth about Ven._

"This is Master Xehanort's handwriting. 'My attempts to try and get Ventus to use the darkness inside of him has failed, even my attempts with Hikari have been fruitless. I had decided to rip the darkness out of Ventus' heart, and thus, I created Vanitas. Ventus has lost his memories as a result, but Hikari must never know what truly happened. I sent him away to Master Eraqus in order to prevent his light from fading away to the darkness of Vanitas' heart so that the X-blade can be forged, and the secrets of the Keyblade War can finally be revealed'." I read

"Well, someone's being a snoop." Said Vanitas

"Vanitas!" I exclaimed

"And to think you were such a 'good girl'. I'll just have to dispose of you." Said Vanitas summoning his Void Gear Keyblade

"Not on my watch. Stop!" I exclaimed

_Time stopped for Vanitas, and I got out of there. I couldn't believe it! Ven was a vessel of pure light, while Vanitas was a being of pure darkness, and when together, the X-blade would be forged! I thought it was a myth! I have to warn Master Eraqus! I summoned my armor and Keyblade Glider once I got outside and hightailed it to the Land of Departure, once there I was greeted by Master Eraqus, Ven, and two of his other pupils._

"It appears she's arrived." Said Eraqus

_I dismissed my glider and my armor, revealing my face. Ven didn't recognize me, I should've expected that. I guess I should play along and act as if I've never met him before today._

"You must be Hikari. Master Xehanort says great things about you." Said Eraqus

"Thank you. I assume that you're Master Eraqus. Master Xehanort speaks fondly of you." I said

"Yes. These are my students, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus." Said Eraqus

"Hello." Said Terra

"It's really nice to meet you." Said Aqua

"Hi!" exclaimed Ventus

"The pleasure is mine." I said

"Hikari, allow me to give you a tour of the Land of Departure." Said Eraqus

"Thank you Master." I said

_He showed me around the training grounds, and this was just amazing! I've never seen such equipment. It was better than what Master Xehanort had to offer, but I suppose now was the best time to speak to him about the X-Blade._

"Master Eraqus, there's something I have to say, it's very important." I said

"What is it?" asked Eraqus

"Master Xehanort, he's planning to create a weapon called the X-blade, and I'm afraid that he's planning on restarting the Great Keyblade War." I said

"This weapon doesn't exist." Said Eraqus

_I saw a glimmer in his eyes. He was lying, and he was just trying to protect me from harm. But why? Did something happen between him and Xehanort?_

"But, let's say that it could exist, then what would happen once it was forged?" I asked

"Countless lives would be lost. This X-blade is a weapon of mass destruction. Hikari, forget that this weapon exists, or could possibly exist, it's nothing but a fairytale." Said Eraqus

"I understand." I said

"Good, now before the Mark of Mastery, I'll have you train with Terra, Ventus, and Aqua before the exam to practice your skills. I hope you understand." Said Eraqus

"Of course Master." I said

_A full week passed, and I was dreading the very next day, the Mark of Mastery exam. If Master Xehanort wasn't coming, I would be looking forward to this. No doubt that Vanitas told the old timer what I saw. And now, I was in big trouble with a capital T. I looked outside, and saw meteors! Lots of meteor showers would appear where Ven and I used to train together, but I guess it was just a distant memory now. Still, it doesn't hurt to see them._

"Huh? It's a meteor shower!" I exclaimed

_I ran outside to the front gates, but I could barely see a thing out there. I knew only one place I could see the stars, and that was the highest point in the Land of Departure. I headed there, and saw a sleeping Ven and Aqua trying to wake him up._

"Whoa! Gimme a break, Aqua." Said Ventus

"Ven, you hopeless sleepyhead, you know you should've at least brought a blanket." Said Aqua

"That's what I would say." I said

"Kari!" exclaimed Ventus

_He called me Kari, that's the first time he called me that since I arrived, and ever since he lost his memories._

"Uh, sorry about the nickname, if you don't like it." Said Ventus

"I like it, don't worry about it." I said

"But, Aqua, did I dream that place up? It really felt like I'd been there before… looking up at the stars…" said Ventus

"'Cept you've always lived here with me and Terra." Said Aqua

"Yeah. I know." Said Ventus

_We walked over to the edge, and gazed up at the stars._

"Hey Aqua, Kari." Said Ventus

"Hm?" wondered Aqua

"What is it?" I asked

"Y'ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?" asked Ventus

"Hmm…well they say…" started Aqua

"That every star up there is another world." Said Terra

"Terra." Said Aqua

"Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own. The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns." Said Terra

"What? I don't get it." Said Ventus

"In other words, they're just like you, Ven." Said Terra

"What does _that_ mean?" asked Ventus

"You'll find out someday, I'm sure." Said Terra

"I wanna know now!" exclaimed Ventus

"You're too young to know now." said Terra

"Quit treating me like a kid!" exclaimed Ventus

_Aqua and I giggled hearing these two argue like this. They were just like brothers. Now that I think about it, Ven and I were like this when we first became friends arguing over simple things._

"Hey, what are you two laughing at?" asked Terra

"I can't help it. You two would make the weirdest brothers." Laughed Aqua

"Yeah, only you two fight whenever you call Ven a kid." I laughed

"Huh?" Terra and Ventus wondered

_We all then began laughing together. We then just began looking at the stars, when I remembered something._

"Oh yeah." Aqua and I said together

"Terra, you, Hikari, and I have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow. I made us good luck charms." Said Aqua pulling out four Wayfinders

"Hey, I have good luck charms too. A long time ago, I found myself stranded on another world, a beach, and I couldn't use my Keyblade for some weird reason. Each day that passed, I made one of these. Ten days passed before Master Xehanort rescued me, but I managed to survive through the entire experience. You guys could use it too." I said, changing the story about my survival training four years ago

"Here." Said Aqua as she gave Terra and Ventus her good luck charms

"I get one too?" asked Ven

"Of course, one for each of us." Said Aqua

_I got a pink Wayfinder while Terra got an orange one, and Ven got a green one. In the middle of each Wayfinder, was Master Eraqus' symbol that Aqua, Terra, and Ven wore somewhere on their clothes._

"You might not be a student of Master Eraqus, but you're a friend to us." Said Aqua

"Thank you. These are for you." I said

"But these…" started Aqua

"The good luck I have might have come from these charms, but I want to share the luck with the people I care about." I said

_I gave Aqua a blue Wayfinder, Terra an orange one, and Ven a green one. The star fruit I always saw on Destiny Islands was the charm in the middle._

"Thank you!" exclaimed Ven

"Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You will always find your way back to each other. Technically, the charms Hikari made, the ones made of seashells, are how you're supposed to make them, but I did the best with what I had." Said Aqua

"Oy, sometimes you are such a girl." Said Terra

"Hey, what do you mean, 'sometimes'?" asked Aqua

"So what you gave us isn't a real good luck charm?" asked Ventus

"Well, that's yet to be seen. But I did work a little magic on it." Said Aqua

"Really? What?" asked Ventus

"An unbreakable connection." Said Aqua

"Well, tomorrow's the exam. Anyone wanna spar?" asked Terra

"I can take ya!" exclaimed Ventus

_Terra was just blocking Ven's attacks as he went on the charge._

"Quit going easy on me. You're not gonna win unless you stay on the offensive!" exclaimed Ventus

_First, Terra used his finishing move on Ven, which I have to admit, could've hurt a lot if I was on the receiving end of it. Then, after a while, Aqua decided to take over._

"Well, that works fine if you're fighting one on one. But you need to know how to handle a crowd, too." Said Aqua

_When Ven went in for the attack, she activated her shotlock command. I have to admit, that had to hurt. Finally, I joined the party._

"That's one way how you can handle a crowd, but if you execute the right move at the right moment, then you can get that crowd to die down a little no matter how strong the opponent." I said

_Ven charged at me, so I jumped, then, I used one of my moves, Light Spiral. Basically, I'm cloaked in light, and then I spin my Keyblade to create a spiral of light that both damages and traps my enemies._

"Okay, let's wrap this up!" exclaimed Terra

_Ven and I finished up our sparing match, but truth be told, I was fighting hard, if I was only using one Keyblade, which I was. I promised myself that I wouldn't use Synch Blade unless it was an emergency. I finished my spar with Ven, and made my victory pose, which was a single spin on one foot, then followed by spinning my Keyblade over my head before I extended my arm that was holding the Keyblade to the side._

"You'll get better, don't worry!" I exclaimed

_After a while, we stopped sparring._

"Trust me, you guys are ready. You're gonna clean up at the exam tomorrow." Said Ventus

"I hope it's that easy." Said Terra

"It's like the Master said. Power is born within the heart. When the time is right, you just need to look inside yourself, and you'll find it there." Said Aqua

"Hey, we're gonna head back." Said Terra

"Yeah. Me too!" exclaimed Ventus

_That would be the last night we ever spent beneath the same stars._

_The next day…_

_I got to the exam early, I was practicing both of my Keyblades, just to see if I got rusty with Synch Blade, which I didn't, thankfully, when I heard footsteps, the footsteps of Master Xehanort. I quickly dismissed my weapons, and stood up straight._

"Ah, Hikari. I trust your week here was…satisfactory, shall we say." Said Xehanort

"It was Master." I said

"Ah, good, I expect that you…" started Xehanort

"Hikari!" exclaimed Aqua and Terra

"Terra! Aqua! You two are early." I said

"Who's he?" asked Aqua

"Aqua, Terra, this is Master Xehanort. Master Xehanort, these are students of Master Eraqus, Terra and Aqua." I said

"It's a pleasure to meet you Master Xehanort." Said Terra

"It's nice to meet you." Said Aqua

"The pleasure is mine. The exam is starting soon Hikari; I hope you don't disappoint me." Said Xehanort

"Of course not Master." I said

_Ven came into the room, not long after he came, Master Eraqus entered the room, ready to administer the exam. He took his seat, and my nerves were running high. Would I pass this exam? Or would I fail? Finally, it was time to begin._

"Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not one, nor two, but three of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates, but this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy, not a test of wills, but a test of heart. All three of you may prevail, or neither. But I am sure our guests, Master Xehanort and his student Hikari did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the mark or to fail the exam. I trust you are ready." Said Eraqus

"Yes." Aqua, Terra, and I said in unison

"Then let the examination begin." Said Eraqus

_Several orbs of light appeared in front of us, and I pretended not to see Xehanort corrupt the orbs with darkness. There's no telling what those things could do now! Aqua, Terra, and I took out three orbs, but one made its way to Ven._

"Ven!" Aqua, Terra, and I exclaimed in unison

_He managed to destroy the orb._

"Don't worry about me. You three focus on the exam!" exclaimed Ventus

"But Ven, you're in danger here! Go wait in your room." Said Aqua

"No way! I've been looking forward to this, seeing you two become Masters. I'm not gonna miss it now! Kari, I know that we haven't known each other for very long, but I want to see you become a Keyblade Master too." Said Ventus

"Ven…" I started

"He can take care of himself. He's been out there training just as hard as us." Said Terra

"Yeah!" exclaimed Ven

"Stay sharp Ven." Said Aqua

"And be careful." I said

_The more orbs we took care of, the more orbs seemed to appear. It was like battling a Heartless without your Keyblade and all you had was a flash bomb! Most of the orbs were taken care of, when four orbs surrounded me._

"Hikari!" exclaimed Terra

"No!" exclaimed Aqua

_Ven, Terra, and Aqua were blocked by more orbs, meaning I had no choice, I was about to do something even Master Xehanort didn't know I could do._

"Synch Blade!" I cried

_Light of the Moon appeared in my left hand, and I readied the Light spell I created for a situation like this._

"Light Twister!" I exclaimed

_My body and my Keyblades became bathed in light, and I spun in a circle with light completely surrounding me. Those were the last of the orbs, and I learned my first Command Style, Sakura's Wind._

"That was unexpected, but one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold, and there were many surprises that we saw. Hikari, Master Xehanort never told me that you could wield two Keyblades at once." Said Eraqus

"Because I just discovered this ability myself, but I wanted to harness my own skills with one Keyblade first before I learn to properly wield two." I said

"That is very wise of you, a trait of a Master." Said Eraqus

"Thank you, but I don't deserve this praise." I said

"You are worthy Hikari, you truly are. Now for your next trial. Terra, Aqua, Hikari, the three of you will face each other in combat. Just as Hikari has stated, she will be using only one Keyblade. Remember, there are no winners, only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed. Begin!" exclaimed Eraqus

_We clashed, but as Terra and Aqua could see, I was never the one that liked to fight. I usually guarded myself against attack, but I will fight when I have to in order to protect those who mean something to me. As Terra and I were about to clash, I felt a strong wave of darkness, and it came from Terra. He had darkness inside of him, and it ran deep. How long was he enveloped in it?_

"We have deliberated and reached a decision. Terra, Aqua, Hikari, you three performed commendably. However, only Aqua and Hikari have shown the Mark of Mastery. Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check. But, there is always next time. That is all. Aqua, Hikari, as our newest Keyblade Masters, you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instruction." Said Eraqus

"Hey…" started Aqua

"You tried your best, that's what matters, right?" I asked

"Terra, I'm sorry." Said Ventus

"The darkness…where did it come from?" wondered Terra

"Terra…" I started

"Sorry, I need some time alone." Said Terra

_Master Eraqus told us the information about this world, and if anything should happen to this world, Aqua and I would have to change it, in which only we would know the design, while others would be 'lost in oblivion', whatever that means._

"…and insomuch as you are now Keyblade Masters, you must always be conscious of…" started Eraqus

_Bells began to ring._

"What is that?" asked Eraqus

_I noticed that a gem in the back of the room began to glow for some weird reason. Terra entered the room._

"What happened?" asked Terra

"I don't know." Said Aqua

"Me neither." I said

"Why isn't Ven here?" asked Aqua

"Beats me." I said

"Very well then, I will send my pupils and Hikari to investigate. Yes, I understand. The prophecy? Yes, I will show it to her. Farewell. That was my dear friend Yen Sid, if you do not already know Hikari, he is Master no more, but he still keeps a close eye on the tides of light and darkness. His counsel serves as signposts on the road we wielders of the Keyblade must walk. All the more reason, then, for concern, for he tells me the princesses of heart are in danger. Not only from the forces of darkness, as you may assume, but also from a new threat, one that feeds on negativity. Fledgling emotions that have taken monster form. Yen Sid calls them the 'Unversed'. As wielders of the Keyblade, you are tasked with striking down any who would upset the balance of light and darkness. The Unversed are no exception. I tried to pass this news onto Master Xehanort, but my repeated attempts to reach him have failed. I doubt there is any connection and yet… this all troubles me." Said Eraqus

"Master Xehanort is gone?" asked Terra

_Typical of him. There is a connection between him and the Unversed, I'm sure of it!_

"So, how long ago have the Unversed made their existence known?" I asked

"Four years. So here we are. I need you three to get this situation under control. Eliminate the Unversed and find Master Xehanort. I have unlocked the Lanes Between. You may use these forbidden pathways to travel between this world and countless others. The darkness looms closer than usual within these spaces, but your armor will protect you. Lastly, remember that order must be kept. You cannot tell anyone there are other worlds. Now go, and fulfill your duty." Said Eraqus

"Yes Master." Aqua, Terra, and I said in unison

"Terra, consider this an opportunity. A second chance for you to change my mind." Said Eraqus

"What?" asked Terra

"You must know, I care for you like my own son. If I could have my way, I would name you Master in a second. But, how can I, when you are so obsessed with power? Terra, you mustn't be afraid of losing. Fears leads to obsession with power, and obsession beckons the darkness. You must never forget." Said Eraqus

"Thank you, Master. I swear… I will not fail you again." Said Terra

"Master, I'd best be on my way." Said Aqua

"Wait Aqua. Before you depart, I have one other…well; call it a request, of the utmost priority." Said Eraqus

"Yes?" asked Aqua

"I told Terra this could be a second chance to show the Mark of Mastery, and I meant it. However, that flicker of darkness he displayed during the examination, I can sense it runs very deep. If he were to…if those powers were to prove too much for him to handle, I want you to bring him back to me at once. It's for his own good. I could not bear to lose any of you to the darkness." Said Eraqus

"Of course. I would never let that happen. I promise you I will bring Terra back. Only this time, you'll see he has what it takes to be a master. He's not as weak as you think." Said Aqua

"Hikari, if I may have a word." Said Eraqus

"Yes Master?" I asked

"There are only two copies of this prophecy in the universe. I want you to read this." Said Eraqus

_I opened the scroll, and read the prophecy._

"Hm, 'When Light and Darkness fate to meet, two new Keybladers will emerge to keep the peace. One Keyblader will rise to from Light, while the other will be enveloped in Darkness. Both will be born from two wielders of Darkness, both being of the same heritage. When 15 years pass they will be different ages, after another 10 they will be the same. After ten years, the darkened one will choose Light over Darkness, and the one of Light shall be a mentor over the Darkened one. After many events, they shall fight side-by-side in a war of hearts'." I read

"Does this mean anything to you?" asked Eraqus

"If I had to guess, this prophecy is showing the birth of two siblings. One will be bathed in light, while the other will be enveloped in darkness. Both will be children of Keyblade wielders of darkness, I mean this prophecy could be pointing to me for…" I started

"You?" asked Eraqus

"Well, my parents, they're Keyblade wielders of the darkness and almost everyone wants me to follow in their footsteps, but I don't! I want to follow my own path, and be who I want to be myself. If I am to have a sister or a brother, then something might happen to me. Master, you should have this back." I said

"Keep it Hikari, it's your prophecy. I knew there was something about you since we first met, and the way you can handle light isn't something that you can just learn. Hikari, I have a feeling that the darkness cannot corrupt you." Said Eraqus

"I understand Master." I said

_Outside…_

_I just noticed Terra leaving, when I saw Ven pull up his Keyblade Armor and summon his Keyblade Glider. I ran as fast as I could to try and stop him, but I was too late._

"Wait, Ven!" exclaimed Aqua

"No! He mustn't! You have to bring him back!" exclaimed Eraqus

"Don't worry, Master!" exclaimed Aqua

_After Aqua and Eraqus left, I began to think to myself._

"The Unversed, creatures of negative emotions, and they appeared around the same time Vanitas was created. I wonder if he has anything to do with them." I said

_After I left the Land of Departure, I felt connected with Terra, Aqua, and Ven, but I didn't know exactly why. Soon, I was attacked by a swarm of flying Unversed, with Vanitas leading the charge. I tried to get away, but Vanitas and his Unversed army was too fast for me. The last thing I remember was him whispering in my ear._

"You know too much Hikari. No one will find you on that world." Said Vanitas

_Unknown Boy's P.O.V._

_My name is Lumen. I'm 15 years old, and on summer vacation. Many years ago, my parents died in a car crash, so it's just me and myself on my own. I was walking down a street when I saw a boy in a mask carrying a platinum blond-haired girl, knocked unconscious, and was wearing a pink open shoulder top with white fingerless gloves with a heart. There were two straps around her waist, with what appeared to be a heart was at the meeting point of the straps, detached sleeves that were white, armored dark silver ankle high boots with a heart on the front, a silver armlet on her right arm, and something like looked like a piece of armor on her lower left arm. She was also wearing a blue Jean mini-skirt and white stockings._

"Let that teach you something." Said the boy in the mask before disappearing into a portal of darkness

_I ran up to the girl, and shook her awake._

"Hey! Hey are you okay?" I exclaimed

_The girl's eyes fluttered open, revealing dark blue eyes._

"Thank goodness you're okay." I said

"Where am I?" wondered the girl

"You're in my hometown, Miami, Florida. My name's Lumen, what's yours?" I asked

"I'm…my name is… what is my name? I…I don't remember." Said the girl

_**Dun-dun-DUN! So Hikari can't remember anything, so how can she stop Xehanort? Don't worry, she'll remember who she is, eventually, I can't say when yet. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	4. Shattered Memories

Chapter 3: Shattered Memories

_**Okay everyone! It's sakuraphoenix here! I'm back with a new chapter of Keys of Fate! Well, I should just cut to the chase, I'm sure some of you are anxious to learn how Hikari is going to get here memories back. Disclaimer time!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"So you can't remember anything, not even your name?" asked Lumen

"No, nothing. I wished I remembered something." I said

"Hey, why don't you crash at my place? I don't mind, in fact, I have spare rooms in my home. You could stay until you regain your memories." Said Lumen

"Thank you, but are you sure it's okay?" I asked

"I'm more than sure." Said Lumen

"Oh Lumen, dear, can we have a talk for a minute?" asked the girl who just walked up

"Isabel, when will you learn that I'm not your 'dear'?" asked Lumen

"Come on, you don't mean it. Oh, who's the new girl? Let me tell you something, stay away from Lumen if you know what's good for you." Said Isabel

"Look, don't tell her who she can't and cannot talk to. Come on, let's go." Said Lumen

_After walking for a while, Lumen broke the ice._

"Sorry about her, she thinks I'll fall in love with her someday. Hey, for the time being, why don't I give you a name? How does Claire sound?" asked Lumen

"Claire… I like it." I said

"Then that's what I'll call you for the time being, until you can regain your memories." Said Lumen

"Thanks." I said

"Well, this is my place. I admit, it's not much, but I managed to survive on my own for a couple years." Said Lumen

_He opened the door, and I wasn't impressed by the mess._

Sorry about the mess, I didn't have time to clean up lately." Said Lumen

"Well, I could help you out." I said

"Thanks. Sorry about forcing this on you Claire." Said Lumen

_We had cleaned up the majority of the room, well, it was a group effort. Before we knew it, night fell._

"You can sleep in my room if you want." Said Lumen

"Thanks, but, I can sleep here if you don't mind." I said

"Really? Y-you don't have to." Said Lumen

"I feel bad if I have to. I'm a guest after all." I said

"Okay. My parents aren't around, so you don't have to worry too much." Said Lumen

"How come?" I asked

"My parents… they're dead." Said Lumen

"*Gasp!*… Sorry. I shouldn't have asked." I said

"It's okay. Besides, I don't mind it too much. I mean, I do have to work hard to keep my home, so, it's cool. By the way, here." Said Lumen as he gave me something

"What is it?" I asked

"It's a little something my mom gave me. I held onto it ever since she died. However, I think you should be the one to have it. It suits you Claire." Said Lumen

"Thank you." I said smiling

"Don't mention it." Said Lumen before he disappeared to the higher levels

_I wonder, what it's like to be alone, without parents. I don't remember my past, and yet, I can't help but feel that… he and I are the same._

_That evening around midnight…_

_I opened my eyes as the moonlight hit my face._

"I must've dozed off. Lumen's bound to be asleep by now." I said

_I shifted my weight, and I felt something in my pocket. They were star charms of some sort. One was pink, one was red, orange, green, blue, and purple, there was a red one, a blue one, an orange one, and a purple one. There was also a note and a scroll. I unfolded the note, and it read…_

'_Dear Hikari,_

_Isa and I heard from your parents that you're leaving town soon to study. I hope you can come back soon! We'll miss ya._

_-Signed,_

_Lea_

_P.S. Don't tell Isa I wrote this, but he practically cried his eyes out when he heard the news!'_

"Hikari? Is that my name?" I wondered out loud

_I knew it was dangerous for me to stay, so I wrote a quick note for Lumen. If what he said was true, then someone's out there looking for me. I placed the letter on the table, and it read 'Thank you for everything'. I then carefully stepped outside, feeling the cool evening breeze flow through my blond hair. I then looked back at Lumen's house, remembering the kindness he showed me. I then headed up a hill, and looked back at his hometown._

"I'm sorry, but I can't burden you with my task. I have to regain my memories myself. Good-bye." I said

"Well now, there you are Hikari." Said an elderly voice

_Surprised, I turned around to see an elderly man. He had yellow eyes, pointed ears, and walked with his back in a sort of slouch._

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" I asked

"I see, you've lost your memories Hikari. I'm your teacher, or rather, I was. I know more about you than anyone else on this world would know." Said the elderly man

"You know me?" I asked

"That's right. As I said, you were once my student, until you gained the title of Keyblade Master." Said the elderly man

"Keyblade? Master? What does this have to do with my past?" I asked

"Just come with me, and I'll explain everything." Said the elderly man as he held out his hand

_I was about to, until I felt like I was just hit by lightning. I gripped my head, and a memory came back to me._

_*Flashback*_

"_You disappoint me Hikari. You thought you could escape from me, well, let this be a lesson." Said the old man_

_He shot something at me, and I screamed in pain. When the pain subsided, I saw a large scar running from left to right at the base of my back._

"_Next time you escape, you'll get more than a scar Hikari." Said the elderly man_

_*End Flashback*_

"No." I said

"What was that?" asked the elderly man

"I said 'No'. I don't remember who you are, and yet, something tells me that I can't trust you, no matter what you say." I said

"Such arrogance. Even without your memories, you're still a nuisance. Oh well, I guess I'll have to force you to remember your past." Said the elderly man

_A multitude of creatures showed up, and I've never seen them before! Just what were they?_

"Claire! Claire, where are you?" yelled Lumen

"Lumen, stay back! It's too dangerous!" I exclaimed

_He didn't head my warning, and appeared from the bushes behind us._

"What are those things?" asked Lumen

"I don't know." I replied

"Don't worry then. I promise, I'll protect you." Said Lumen

_After saying those words, a sort of blade with a key appeared in his hand._

"A… Keyblade?" I wondered out loud

_I gripped my head again, and… and… I remember!_

"Master… Xehanort. I remember! I remember everything!" I exclaimed

"You remember?" asked Lumen

"Yes, even my name. My real name." I said

"What is it?" asked Lumen

"My real name, is Hikari. You know something Lumen, did you ever know what your name meant?" I asked

"No, why?" asked Lumen

"Because your name means the same thing as my name. Light." I said

"How touching, I think I might cry." Said a male voice that came from behind us

_We turned, and we saw Vanitas!_

"Vanitas!" I exclaimed

"It's such a shame. If this young man didn't show up, then he wouldn't have ruined my plans. I think it's time to teach him a lesson." Said Xehanort

_He encased Lumen in a dark crystal. I could feel the darkness radiating from it._

"Lumen! Lumen, wake up! Come on, snap out of it!" I exclaimed pounding the crystal

"If you want to wake him up, you have to face me." Said Vanitas

"Fine by me Vanitas. You're gonna regret ever being created!" I exclaimed as I summoned Heart of Roses

_He summoned his own weapon, and I immediately got into my battle stance. Halfway through the battle, he seemed to have the upper hand._

"This is why you should've let your heart fall to the darkness in the first place Hikari. Your existence will be no more." Said Vanitas

'_If there is something I can teach you about the Keyblade, is that it represents hope. The Keyblade isn't a weapon people can use to hurt others.'_

_That's right, grandfather._

"You know Vanitas, the Keyblade isn't a weapon that you can use to hurt people, for the Keyblade is meant to protect!" I exclaimed summoning Light of the Moon to protect myself

"Your little tricks won't save you." Said Vanitas

"Who said I was using tricks? You're done here Vanitas!" I exclaimed

_I shot an array of light spells at him, when my Command Style, Sakura's Wind, took effect. I was cloaked in light, but whenever I attacked, after a succession of attacks, my Keyblade produced a single petal, and when seven off those petals were formed, a whirlwind appeared under Vanitas' feet, and each of the seven petals glowed either a red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, or violet light. I had my Keyblades touch each petal, and they converged into a rainbow of light, striking Vanitas, finishing him off, and at the same time, I had learned a new command style, Thunder Bolt._

"I bought the Master enough time." Said Vanitas

"What?" I wondered

_Lumen emerged from the dark crystal, now holding a black and red Keyblade. The handle was designed to look like two bat wings with the tips meeting at the starting point of the Keychain. The blade itself was about the length of Heart of Roses and the 'key' was in the shape of a crown, and the keychain was the same keychain as Master Xehanort's Keyblade._

"Lumen?" I asked

_He opened his eyes, and they were now gold colored. But the way his eyes looked, one can assume that he was being controlled._

"Your friend serves me now Hikari. Soon, the secrets of the Keyblade War will be brought to light, and Ventus will serve that purpose. Time to go." Said Xehanort

"Yes Master." Said Vanitas and Lumen in unison

"Wait!" I exclaimed

_Master Xehanort opened up a portal of darkness, and they disappeared into it._

"No…no…NO! I couldn't… I couldn't protect him. Now he's a slave of the darkness. Lumen, I swear, I will save you. This oath, I vow to keep." I said

_As I said those words, a new Keyblade appeared in my hand. It seemed to be the exact opposite of Lumen's new Keyblade. It was pure white, and had angelic wings as a part of the handle. The blade was a smooth, cylindrical, grey shaft that tapers outward at two ends. The 'key' was also in the shape of a crown, but the keychain was the same keychain as Master Eraqus'. I named the Keyblade, Destiny of Light. I opened the Lanes Between, and summoned my Keyblade Glider. Lumen, I promise you, I will save you!_

_**Done and done! So, Hikari's finally regained her memories. For the Keyblades I didn't mention names for, the Keyblade with the wayfinder charm was a Keyblade of my own design, Shattered Memories. The second Keyblade was called Darkened Destiny. Anyhow, please review, check out my deviantART page, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	5. Castle of Dreams

Chapter 4: Castle of Dreams

_**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! Believe me when I say this, but you won't expect this one to be a cakewalk. Well, enough chatting, it's time for the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_When I disembarked my Keyblade Glider and got out of my armor, I found myself in a forest of some sorts, but I wasn't alone. Terra was there as well._

"Terra!" I exclaimed

"Hikari? Is that you?" asked Terra

"Of course." I said

_We then heard the sound of someone crying. When we turned, we saw a girl in a torn pink dress with platinum blond hair. We walked up to her, and decided to find out what was wrong._

"Is something wrong?" asked Terra

"It's just that my friends made me the most beautiful dress, but my stepmother and stepsisters ruined it, and I was so looking forward to the ball." Said the girl

"I'm so sorry. Your friends must've put their entire heart and soul into that dress. I'm sure they're as upset as you are. But don't despair." I said

"Huh?" wondered the girl

"Darkness always finds a way into a wounded heart. You have to be strong. Strength of heart will carry you through the hardest of trials." Said Terra

"But I…" started the girl

_The Unversed appeared!_

"Unversed!" exclaimed Terra

_Terra and I summoned our Keyblades and fought them off. With Terra around, these things were easy to defeat, seeing that these small fry were easy to take care of. but there was no sign of Vanitas or Lumen anywhere. But apparently, our battle was left without the girl noticing that we had just battled an army, so to speak._

"I can't believe… not anymore." Said the girl

"Strength of heart is important, but that's not all you need." Said another female voice

_The area seemed to shimmer like stardust._

"There's nothing left to believe in…nothing." Said the girl

"Nothing my dear? Oh, now, you don't really mean that." Said the other female

_Out of the stardust, there was an elderly woman sitting down on the bench that the girl was crying on._

"Oh… but I do. It's just no use." Said the girl

"Nonsense! If you'd lost all your faith, I couldn't be here, and here I am. Oh, come now, dry those tears. You can't go to the ball looking like that." Said the elderly woman

"The ball? Oh, but I'm not…" started the girl

"Of course you are. But we'll have to hurry. Now, what were those magic words? Oh yes. Biddidi-bobbidi-boo!" exclaimed the elderly woman

_She turned a pumpkin into a carriage, fit for a princess, and the girl's torn dress into a beautiful blue ball gown._

"Oh… it's a beautiful dress. Why… it's a dream come true!" exclaimed the girl

"Yes, but like all dreams, I'm afraid this can't last forever. You'll have only until midnight, and then, on the stroke of twelve, the spell will be broken and everything will be as it was before." Said the elderly woman

"Yes, I understand." Said the girl

_I can sense light inside of her, and no darkness. Is she one of the Princesses of Heart? I couldn't find out now, for now she was on her way to this ball in a carriage that used to be a pumpkin._

"Her heart was full of light. Why didn't I see it?" wondered Terra

"What did you do? I can hardly tell that she's the same person." I said

"Who are you two?" asked the elderly woman

"Terra." Said Terra

"Oh, where are my manners? My name's Hikari." I said

"Terra, Hikari, in your heart, do you believe that dreams can come true?" asked the elderly woman

"I do." Said Terra

"As do I." I said

"But I also believe you have to make an effort to make them come true." Said Terra

"Yes, of course. But sometimes just believing in dreams is easier said than done. Cinderella believes her dreams can come true. I wanted her to see that she is right." Said the elderly woman

"So that's what made her shine, faith in her heart that anything is possible." Said Terra

"Excuse me, but, where did she go?" I asked

"To the royal ball at the palace. Go. And when you see her dancing, you'll know that she believes, and that will help you to believe too." Said the elderly woman

_We traveled through the forest, but when we got to the castle, we saw Cinderella surrounded by Unversed!_

"Not here, too!" exclaimed Terra

_We summoned our Keyblades and sliced and diced our way through the Unversed._

"*Gasp!* I've met you two before." Said Cinderella

"We'll take care of them, you wait right here." Said Terra

"Please, may I go with you two? I so want to get to the ball." Said Cinderella

_I noticed someone in the shadows._

"Terra, keep her safe, there's something I have to check." I said

"Hikari, wait!" exclaimed Terra

_I ran off to the forest, where I saw Lumen._

"Lumen!" I exclaimed

_When he turned around, I saw that he was still being controlled._

"Lumen, it's me, Hikari." I said

"Don't you mean Master Hikari? The light shines bright within you, which makes you my enemy." Said Lumen

"Snap out of it! This isn't you! I know the boy who took care of me while I was regaining my memories is still in there. Fight the darkness, I know you can. Your light is stronger than the darkness." I said

"I've had enough of your mind games." Said Lumen as he summoned his Keyblade

"I have to fight you, don't I? Well then I'll bring the fight." I said summoning Destiny of Light

_Our Keyblades clashed and as the battle grew fiercer, and our stamina was running low, well, Lumen's was lower because he never had the training I went through, when a humanoid Unversed wearing a ball gown, high heels, earrings, and holding a fan appeared. Lumen took this as an opportunity to get away, leaving me with the Unversed Ballroom Dancer._

"I don't have time for this!" I exclaimed as I replace Destiny of Light with Heart of Roses

_This Unversed was crazy! Sometimes it would throw its fan or its shoes at me, and believe me; high heels on someone's face can really hurt, a lot. This one time, it launched Earring bombs at me, and after that, if I got close enough, it would swipe its fans at me. Sometimes it would dance, and I wouldn't be able to move, when it would jump, and I almost got the receiving end. If it had a parasol, I can only imagine what kind of damage it would do to me, and let me tell you, it wouldn't be pretty by a long shot._

"Light Reflection! Counter Strike!" I exclaimed

_Now this Unversed really had me mad. If you were a girl, and was getting your butt kicked by something a guy created, you'd feel the same._

"That's it. Thunder!" I exclaimed

_Lightning struck the Unversed, and the command style, Thunder Bolt was activated. Electricity shot out of my Keyblade whenever I attacked, and when I finished off the Unversed, the Command Style created an orb of lightning, and when I stuck my Keyblade into the middle, electricity shot out in all directions. Thankfully, that took care of this Unversed, but now I couldn't sense Lumen, nor Vanitas. I guess that means that the trail's just gone cold._

"Well, now that's over with. I can't sense any darkness nearby. I should head back to the castle." I said

_I ran top speed back to the castle, and I reached the top of the stairs just as the clock struck twelve. Cinderella came running past me, and down the stairs. She then accidentally lost one of her slippers that the elderly woman created for her when she helped change her ruined dress into a fantastic ball gown._

"Mademoiselle! Senorita! Wait!" exclaimed a male

_I looked down from above, and saw Aqua!_

"Aqua!" exclaimed Terra

"Hey!" I exclaimed

"Terra! Hikari! Terra… Ven ran away from home." Said Aqua

"What?" wondered Terra

"Oh yeah. I think he left to find you. Do you have any idea why?" I asked

"No. *Gasp* Actually, just before I left, he tried to tell me something. I should've listened to what he had to say." Said Terra

"Oh. So… did either of you manage to locate Master Xehanort?" asked Aqua

_Xehanort, the bastard! I'm lucky that he didn't get me when he did. But now, Lumen's under his spell._

"Sorry, no." I lied

"No, but it seems he's looking for pure hearts filled with light." Said Terra

_The Princesses of Heart!_

"Pure hearts… filled with light…" said Aqua

"All I can tell you is that his search hasn't taken him here." Said Terra

"Alright. I'll stay and see if I can find more clues." Said Aqua

"Okay. The prince is in the ballroom ahead. He might have some answers." I said

"Thanks." Said Aqua

"Aqua. You still have the same dream?" asked Terra

"Well… yes. That reminds me, you never told us your dream Hikari." Said Aqua

"My dream? My dream is to be who I am, nothing more, nothing less. My parents are Keyblade Wielders too, but everyone expects me to be like them. I just want to follow my own path. That is my dream." I said

"I see." Said Aqua

"There's this girl here. Her name is Cinderella. She made us realize how powerful it is just to believe. No matter how impossible things seem, a powerful enough dream will always be enough to light the darkness. If you see her, give her our thanks." Said Terra

"Will do. Before I got here, I saw a boy with dirty blond hair, do any of you know who he is?" asked Aqua

"No." said Terra

"His name's Lumen and somebody's controlling him." I said

"Do you know who?" asked Aqua

"Whoever it is must have knowledge of the darkness to manipulate others in order to do this person's bidding. I have to go now. Take care Aqua." I said

_Lumen, wherever you are, I promise, I will save you. I know the boy who took care of me is still in there, fighting the darkness. I then took out the necklace he gave me, and saw my name, Hikari, in some language. I then placed it around my neck, as I felt the cool metal on my skin. I then activated my armor, opened the Lanes Between, and summoned my Keyblade Glider. Lumen, I promise, I will free you from Xehanort's clutches._

_**Done and done! Well, this took me some time. Anyhow, please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	6. Enchanted Dominion

Chapter 5: Enchanted Dominion

_**I'm back! Didn't expect to see me so soon, huh? Well, let's just say I found a shortcut to writing this chapter. Well, enough of that, it's time for the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts period**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_After leaving the Castle of Dreams, I felt connected with Cinderella, the same way I was connected with Aqua, Terra, and Ven. I found myself in another world, inside a castle. I entered a room, and I saw a girl, sleeping. She had blond hair and was wearing a blue dress. I could also sense that someone else had been here recently, and that there was something wrong with this girl. But what?_

"Whoa. She's beautiful. Wait, something's not right." I said

_I closed my eyes, and concentrated; when I found the source of the problem I opened my eyes. Her heart was missing. And I could also tell that it was missing because someone used a Keyblade? Master Xehanort? Did he do this? If so, did he also place the curse I sensed?_

"Her heart, it's gone. I sense a curse has also been placed on her. Could this have been the work of Master Xehanort? No, he couldn't have placed the curse on her, if so; my scar would've reacted to his darkness. If not him, then who? I should do some investigating." I said

_I ventured out of the castle, and entered the woods. Suddenly Floods appeared!_

"Unversed! Isn't there a world Vanitas _hasn't_ found?" I wondered as I summoned Heart of Roses

_I went on the attack as more Unversed seemed to have materialized out of darkness. I sent multiple spells at the Unversed I was in long range and some of them took a swing of my Keyblade. Some Scrappers, as I like to call them appeared after the Floods disappeared. The main difference with these guys was that they were more humanoid and had claws for weapons, and they hurt when they scratch you. When they were all defeated, and I was worn out, might I add, I noticed a raven flying in the distance._

"A raven and it's heading in that direction. I have a bad feeling about that bird." I said

_And my institution was accurate, for as I followed the bird, the feeling of darkness that I had felt grew stronger and stronger. Soon enough, I had managed to follow it to a mountainous area, and I was still undetected, and entered inside what appeared to be an abandoned palace. There were guards all over the place, thankfully, no Unversed showed up, but when I got close to the throne room, there appeared to be more guards there than anywhere else in this place._

"Great, more guards." I said to myself

_They appeared to be tired for about half of them just yawned._

"I have an idea." I said to myself

_The guards that nodded off soon began to snore a bit, until I put my plan into action._

"A Ten-Shun!" I exclaimed

_That perked them wide awake, just enough for them to see me before I kicked their butts._

"No sleeping on the job!" I exclaimed as I charged forward with Heart of Roses

_After fighting wave after wave of guards, some of which were better long range fighters than they were close range, and some the other way around, much to my dismay, for I was a better long range fighter than I was a close range fighter, I finally managed to defeat them, somehow._

"Man, all that Heartless fighting paid off. Now to see what these guys were guarding." I said as I walked inside

_As I entered, I heard a mysterious voice, a female voice. And this voice gave me the creeps, maybe it was because I was in a run-down palace._

"To think that all Xehanort spoke of will be true. All I have to do is find a person who can wield the Keyblade." Said the female

"What? Master Xehanort was here?" I wondered out loud

_Apparently, my voice was a little too loud, for she then turned to my direction._

"I know you're there, there's no need to hide." Said the female

_I suppose there's no point to hide anymore._

"So, you're acquainted with Xehanort." I said revealing myself

"Hmm, you must be Hikari. He mentioned you many times before." Said the female

"And you are?" I asked

"Where are my manners? My name's Maleficent. Now, why don't you tell me what you know about the Keyblade?" asked Maleficent

"Why would I do that?" I asked

"It's not a matter of 'why' but of will. In your heart, there is darkness just waiting to be awakened." Said Maleficent

_As she said those words, she ran her hand over the jewel on her staff, and a green flame-like aura surrounded me._

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I exclaimed trying to resist her spell

"Perhaps not yet, but I have power over sleep. And I can awaken what's inside of you, then you will be free to be who you truly are." Said Maleficent

_Slowly, I felt the darkness take hold, but then, I remembered something._

_*Flashback*_

_A young Hikari, who appeared to be about eight years old, was packing up various things._

"_May I come in?" asked an elderly man_

"_Grandfather!" I exclaimed_

"_Are you excited for this?" asked Hikari's grandfather_

"_Actually, I'm scared. I don't like this Xehanort person, and even though mother and father trained with him, he scares me." I said_

"_I would be worried if you didn't say that. I don't like him either, but your mother and father don't want to change their minds. I wanted to give you something." Said Hikari's grandfather_

_He pulled out of his pocket an armlet._

"_It's pretty, but it's kinda big." I said_

"_One day, when you are able to wear this armlet, I'm sure you'll find your own path." Said Hikari's grandfather_

_*End Flashback*_

_I focused all my strength, and through sheer will, or was it because I held onto the light in my heart? Point is, I managed to break free of her spell._

_Maleficent's P.O.V._

_She broke free of my spell! Impossible! But wait, her heart, I sense it's like the Princesses of Heart. Could she be one of them? Aurora's heart has been freed!_

_Hikari's P.O.V._

"Curses! Aurora's heart has been freed!" exclaimed Maleficent

"Aurora…don't tell me, was she the girl I saw sleeping? Were you the one who placed that curse on her?" I demanded

"Someone approaches." Said Maleficent turning to the direction opposite of where I got inside

"I heard something!" exclaimed a male voice

_Out of the shadows of the next room, I saw Ven!_

"Ven!" I exclaimed

"Kari!" exclaimed Ventus

"Someone released Aurora's heart. Tell me child, was it you?" asked Maleficent

"Maleficent!" exclaimed a fairy in red

"Only 'cause you stole it in the first place!" exclaimed Ventus

_Ven summoned his Keyblade, and he and I charged at her, only for her to disappear in green flames._

"A Keyblade… You must be Ventus." Said Maleficent

_We turned around to face Maleficent_

"How do you know his name?" I asked

"And how do you know about the Keyblade?" asked Ventus

"My powers ensure I'd know of the key to bringing me hearts. Terra gave me a demonstration." Said Maleficent

"Terra? He was here?" asked Ventus

"Why, yes. In fact, it was he who stole Princess Aurora's heart." Said Maleficent

"That's a lie!" exclaimed Ventus as he got into a fighting stance

"Terra would never do that!" I exclaimed as I got into a fighting stance

"I was asked to leave you two unharmed, but it seems I have no choice!" exclaimed Maleficent

_She went on the offensive, and the three fairies I saw earlier were helping us out! At first, she struck lightning at us at first, but she then kept me at bay by summoning her underlings. Either she wanted to tire me out, or she just wanted to stall for time against me, and I was right! She sent small burst of lightning at me, so I jumped up into the air and her little lighting blasts hit her little underlings. She obviously got ticked off that she was tricking into attacking her own minions, so she then disappeared in a vortex of some sorts, and appeared on the other side of the room. And when she did, she created this green smog stuff. I dashed to the other side of the room with Ven, where the fairies we saw helped us send that stuff back at her, which apparently made her sleep. We used that opportunity to take care of her, and when we finished her off, I learned the Command Style Firestorm, however, I was surprised. Ven knew the spell Salvation? Even I haven't mastered that spell, and I've been trying to master it for a very long time. After we fought, she walked back up to her throne hurt._

"There's no way Terra would hurt somebody like that!" exclaimed Ventus

"He's not like that!" I exclaimed

"You don't believe me? That's unfortunate, for he agreed so easily." Said Maleficent

"He did?" wondered Ventus

"I don't believe this." I said

"Ven! Hikari! Don't be fooled!" exclaimed a female voice

"Aqua!" Ventus and I exclaimed in unison

_She ran over to us._

"Terra would never do that. You know that as well as I do." Said Aqua

"Yeah!" exclaimed Ventus

"That's right!" I exclaimed

"Ahh, the truth can be most cruel, even amongst the closest of friends. After all, one never knows the secrets of another's heart. I'm sure you'll agree, Ventus, Aqua, and Hikari." Said Maleficent

"The Master sent us. Ven, let's go home." Said Aqua

"But Terra…" started Ventus

"Terra's not ready to leave yet." Said Aqua

_Ven, I'm sorry, but please, go with her, back to the Land of Departure. You can't do this, for if Xehanort gets his hands on you, who knows what could happen._

"Sorry Aqua. But I can't go with you." Said Ventus

"Wha?" wondered Aqua

"It's just, I have to find him, before it's too late!" exclaimed Ventus

_He turns and runs off._

"Ven!" exclaimed Aqua

"Ven! Wait!" I exclaimed running after him

_As he ran through the castle, I had trouble to keep up with him. Was he really that much faster than me?_

"Terra, where are you?" wondered Ventus

_He then ran out of the castle, and I stopped to catch my breath._

"Ven, what exactly did you mean by that?" I wondered

_**And we're done! Whew, man this took a while. Anyhow, please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	7. Dwarf Woodlands

Chapter 6: Dwarf Woodlands

_**Hey everyone! What's up? It's sakuraphoenix here with a new chapter of Keys of Fate! Well, I think I'm getting better at writing this type of fanfic, again, I think. Anyhow, enough about me, let's do the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any possible way.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_As soon as I found myself on the next world and I appeared to be in the middle of the woods, but there was a small cottage in the middle of the woods. I noticed that seven little men were placing a sleeping girl in a coffin. As soon as I walked up, I noticed Aqua. She must've dealt with Maleficent pretty quick to be here now._

"What has happened here?" asked Aqua

"Poor Snow White." Said the small man with glasses

_We looked into her coffin and saw a lifeless woman with hair black as ebony, lips red as a rose, and skin white as snow._

"She was just as sweet as could be." Said the small man with glasses

"She sang us purty songs." Said the small man that looked like he was going to sneeze

"And made us smile." Said the small man with the shortest beard

"At bedtime, she told us wonderful stories." Said the small man that looked tired

"About falling in love, an' the prince she'd met." Said the small man with the longest beard

"An' when we went to work, she gave us all a kiss…" started the small man with the red coat

"She was full of kindness, why, she made better folk of all of us." Said the small man with the shortest beard

"From what you've said, she must have been very loved." Said Aqua

"But, how did this happen to her?" I asked

"The wicked queen was horribly jealous of our dear Snow White's beauty. So she used her evil magic to change into an old hag, and then she gave Snow White a poisoned apple." Said the small man with glasses

"An' by the time we got here, well, it was just too late. We found the princess as still as can be. Nothing we could do would wake her." Said the small man with the shortest beard

"Isn't there some way we can help her?" I asked

"Well, not unless someone craves the bastle… uh braves the castle." Said the small man with glasses

"All you fools can stay here doin' nothin'! But I'm not afeard a goin', not even to that witch's lair!" exclaimed the small man with the red coat, who apparently had a temper as well

"You'll never make it. The castle's supposed to be guarded by magic, an' crawling with monsters." Said the small man with glasses

"All right, then we'll go." Said Aqua

"You will?" asked the small man with the longest beard

"We will. Leave it to us." I said

"Well, all right, my dears. We'd be much obliged." Said the small man with glasses

_We walked through the forest, until we reached another clearing. That's when Aqua decided to talk about my past._

"Hikari, before we go any further, can you tell me a little about yourself?" asked Aqua

"I rather not." I said

"Touchy, isn't it?" asked Aqua

"More like it's a past I want to forget." I said

"Huh?" wondered Aqua

"I'll start from the beginning. Fifteen years ago, I was born to Master Sarah and Master Kyo, Keyblade Masters of the darkness. When I was born, everyone around me wanted me to be exactly like them when I grew up, but I didn't. I almost lost the light in my heart, until I met Lea and Isa, my two true friends." I said

_*Flashback*_

_A six-year-old Hikari could be seen crying at a fountain._

"_Huh? Hey, what's wrong kid?" asked a boy with spiky red hair and green eyes_

"_It's nothing." Said the young Hikari_

"_We can't just leave a crying girl out here all alone." Said a boy with his blue hair spiked at the back and sea green eyes_

"_Um, well, it's my parents." Said the young Hikari_

"_Don't tell me, they scolded you or something?" asked the boy with spiky red hair_

"_Something like that." Said the young Hikari_

"_I'm sorry about that. You're so young, and yet, you have to be growing up in that kind of world. Hey, um…" started the boy with blue hair_

"_Hikari." Said the young Hikari_

"_I'm Isa." Said Isa_

"_And my name's Lea. Got it memorized?" asked Lea_

"_Yeah." Said the young Hikari_

"_Hikari, whatever your parents did to make you upset, you know you have friends to lean upon." Said Isa_

"_I don't… have any friends." Said the young Hikari_

"_Well now you do! We're friends now, get it memorized." Said Lea_

_A sobbing Hikari suddenly dried her tears, and all three of them began to laugh together._

_*End Flashback*_

"And that's how I met them, my true friends. The people I could always count on no matter what happens." I said

_Then Unversed surrounded us!_

"Unversed!" exclaimed Aqua as she summoned her Keyblade

"There just seems to be no end to them! How many worlds have they even found?" I wondered out loud

_Aqua and I combined forces to defeat the Unversed, and let me tell you, they just kept coming and coming, almost as if there was an infinite number of them! However, by the time we finished them off, we were almost at the point of exhaustion._

"You okay?" I asked even though I was out of breath

"Yeah. Come on, let's head for the castle." Said Aqua

"Yeah." I said

_We walked inside the castle, and found ourselves inside the courtyard. We then saw a man standing by a wall._

"Is something wrong?" asked Aqua

"This castle, it's different somehow. And I can't find the princess or hear her beautiful voice. Was it all a dream?" asked the male

"Wait, you mean you know Snow White?" I asked

"Oh yes, we met once. It was a song that drew us together. Has something happened to the princess?" asked the male

"Yes, I'm afraid so. The wicked queen tricked her into eating a poisoned apple." Said Aqua

"I must go to her! Where is she?" asked the male

"In the woods, guarded by seven kind dwarfs." I said

"I will find her. Perhaps there is a way I can help." Said the male

_He ran out of the courtyard, and into the woods._

"Now let's see if we can find anything inside." I said

"Right." Said Aqua

_We got inside the castle through a waterway, despite the fact that there was probably no one home. This seemed to be easier than I thought it would be, a little too easy, there has to be a trap in store for us. When we entered the queen's chamber, all we saw was a mirror._

"Something's not right." Said Aqua

_She looked at the mirror and walked over to it. Lightning then struck inside the mirror, which was then followed by flames and a face. She then jumped away from the mirror._

"What the?" I wondered

_The mirror then shone with a bright light, and then Aqua vanished._

"Aqua! Aqua, where are you? *Gasp!* The mirror!" I exclaimed

_I ran over to it, but it was pitch black. I couldn't even see my own reflection._

"Fixing yourself up Master Hikari?" asked a cold male voice

"Huh?" I wondered

_I turned around and saw Lumen!_

"Lumen!" I exclaimed

"Master Hikari, your light shines bright, and I'm here, to extinguish that light." Said Lumen as he summoned Darkened Destiny

"Lumen, the darkness is controlling you, but if you want a fight, it's a fight you'll get, only instead of the darkness controlling me, the light will set you free!" I exclaimed as I summoned Destiny of Light

_It seemed like Master Xehanort gave Lumen a crash course in the basics of the Keyblade, because his stamina was now incredible! I couldn't believe this! Even though I was in Firestorm mode, it didn't help much, even when I fired the finishing move, which was well, three meteor-sized fireballs. He then pushed me to the ground, and held his Keyblade tighter as darkness flowed through it._

"It's just as Vanitas said, you're pathetic. Now Master Hikari, relax, and let the darkness take its hold on you." Lumen said as he pointed Darkened Destiny at my heart

"Lumen, please, don't do this!" I exclaimed

"Sorry Master Hikari, but that's not an option. My master wants you to follow him willingly, and he instructed me to fill your heart with darkness so he could, let's say, give you a wake-up call. If you accept the darkness, we could get back to what we started in Miami. Now just relax." Said Lumen

"Nothing good can come from darkness, and I'll show you why!" I exclaimed as I cast a spell

_That spell… did I actually cast Salvation? It took a lot out of Lumen, because he used his Keyblade for support to get up. Just then, the mirror shone again, and Aqua came out._

"Aqua!" I exclaimed

"Hikari! Who are you?" asked Aqua

"My name is Lumen, and I am an enemy to the light, and those who use it." Said Lumen before he disappeared

"The queen is gone, my service done. Adieu, O victorious one." Said the mirror before the face vanished

_The trail just went cold. Now that I think about it, I could've sworn that Lumen and I were being watched while we fought, but I shook it off. We decided to head back to the forest where the dwarfs were. The glass coffin was now open, and the prince kissed her on the lips as he kneeled down. Snow White then began to open her eyes._

"Princess!" Aqua and I exclaimed in unison

_She then stretched, and everyone seemed really happy to see her. The prince stood up and picked Snow White up as the dwarfs began to dance as they saw her wake up from the prince's kiss._

"That's so sweet. It's just like a miracle." Said Aqua

"Yeah." I said

_I remember this one time my grandfather had told me that I had been asleep for a week because I overexerted myself while learning the basics about the Keyblade from my parents. They thought that I would never wake up, but I did. It was a miracle, or so he said. Snow White then kissed each dwarf on the head as the prince carried her off while she and the dwarfs waved good-bye. Aqua then left with a smile on her face._

"Each day, and each waking, is always a new journey. I guess Ven left home, because he felt like it was his time to have a journey of his own." I said

_Before I activated my armor, I felt connected with Snow White the same way as I did with the others._

_**Done! Well, this chapter took me some time to write, but I did it! Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	8. Radiant Garden

Chapter 7: Radiant Garden

_**Hey everyone! Well, now that Hikari's back on her home world, she's really hoping for a heartwarming reunion with Lea and Isa, but first, oh never mind, you'll have to read the chapter to find out what happens next. Anyhow, it's now disclaimer time!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_As I disembarked my Keyblade Glider and my armor faded, I noticed that I was in Radiant Garden's town square. I noticed Scrooge McDuck taking his usual walk. The smell of the flowers was pleasant as always._

"It's great to be back home. I wonder how Lea and Isa are. Well, I guess I'll find out when I see them. They're usually at the fountain around now. I'll check around there." I said to myself

_As I ran through Radiant Garden, my footsteps seemed to be lighter. Maybe it was because I was really happy to be back home. When I reached the fountain, something wasn't right. And I didn't know how right I was._

"Help!" exclaimed a young girl

_She appeared to be about five years old with Black hair and cyan blue eyes. She was running from the Unversed! Now she was backed up into a corner, literally! Good thing I can cast spells without a Keyblade, problem is, it takes a toll on my body if I do it too often._

"Fire!" I exclaimed as I obliterated the Unversed

"Huh?" wondered the young girl

_I ran in front of her, and turned my back to her as I summoned my Keyblade and took a battle stance._

"Hey, you okay?" I asked

"Yeah." Said the young girl

"Good, now get somewhere safe, hurry!" I exclaimed

"Right!" exclaimed the young girl as she ran

"Okay Unversed, which one of you wants a crash course in fighting a Keyblade Master first?" I asked

_All of the floods were waiting in anticipation for me to attack, and go on the attack I did. After a while, some scrappers appeared to take their place, but either Vanitas didn't get the message, or he was just too stupid to realize that the light will always shine brighter than the darkness._

"Say goodnight! Salvation!" I exclaimed

_And thus, that took care of the last of the Unversed. I walked up to the girl they were chasing earlier._

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Yes. I'm fine. Tell me, is that a Keyblade you're wielding?" asked the little girl

"How do you know about the Keyblade?" I asked

"My parents can wield it too, but, they said that it's more than possible that I may not be able to wield it one day. But thank you for saving me nonetheless. I don't why they were chasing me though." Said the little girl

_Why the Unversed were chasing her is the question indeed, for her heart is filled with a dormant darkness. But, I think I can help with that, with her little problem._

"What's your name?" I asked

"Ankoku." Said Ankoku

_I then got down on one knee, and held my Keyblade in both hands._

"In your hand, take this key. So long you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, it's wielder you shall one day be. And one day, you will find me friend. Nothing will contain you then. No more obstacles or barriers above or below, so long as you cherish the ones you love." I said

_She hesitated at first, but then she put her hand around the handle of my Keyblade. It stuck around, meaning one thing, she was worthy to become a wielder of the Keyblade. Because it didn't disappear, it means she's worthy._

"Is that it?" asked Ankoku

"Yes. But you can't tell anyone else about this, otherwise the magic will fade away." I said

"I understand." Said Ankoku

"Ankoku! Ankoku, where are you?" exclaimed a female voice

_That voice…_

"Mom!" exclaimed Ankoku

"There you are! We were worried about you." Said a male voice

_I then got a good look at the couple. There was no doubt about it now. The female had long flowing Black hair, golden eyes, and pointed ears, while the male had the same eye color and pointed ears as the female, but the difference with him was that he had platinum blond hair. It was my mother and father, Master Sarah and Master Kyo._

"Ankoku, who's your friend?" asked Sarah

"Um, I'm sorry, but I didn't get your name." said Ankoku

"I'm Hikari." I said

"Her name's Hikari and she's a Keyblade Master! She protected me from those monsters!" exclaimed Ankoku

"Thank you Master Hikari. If you hadn't come along, we don't know what would've happened to our little girl. We thank you from the bottom of our hearts." Said Kyo

"Um, yeah. I understand." I said

_All three of them then walked away, and I sat down as I put my back on the wall._

"I don't believe this. I performed the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony on my sister. Come on Hikari, even if you knew that she was your sister, would you have performed the ceremony on her anyway? You probably would've done that. It's not a Keyblade Master's duty to turn a blind eye to those in need. That's not the way of honor." I said to myself

_As I finished saying those words, a new Keyblade appeared in my hand. It was silver, lined with Emeralds. I named the Keyblade Emerald's Embrace. I then noticed a part of an Unversed going through the Aqueducts with Terra following suit. He made it to the top of the fountain without so much as a problem. I knew one thing, the Unversed were major trouble, and it was time to stop them, and seeing that it was a part of the whole thing, this was bad news altogether. I know that I performed the ceremony on my sister, but I don't have time to think about that! Right now, more people would probably get hurt unless we took care of that Unversed, and by the feeling of my scar on my back, it was a big one. I ran to the Aqueduct control station at top speed, where I met up with Ven, Aqua, and Terra._

"Ven!" Aqua, Terra, and I exclaimed in unison

"Terra! Aqua! Kari!" exclaimed Ventus

_We all summoned our Keyblades as the Unversed appeared. Looks like this called for a dose of Synch Blade. Three parts of this Unversed appeared which when fused together, created one giant Unversed! Well, you know what they say, the bigger they are, the harder they fall! We managed to weaken it significantly, so we moved in to finish it off._

"Terra!" exclaimed Aqua

"Ven! Now!" exclaimed Terra

"Kari, c'mon!" exclaimed Ventus

"Right! Say goodnight Unversed!" I exclaimed

_All four of us jumped into the air. Aqua attacked first, while Terra, Ven, and I struck together. The Unversed then vanished, and I learned the command style, Blade Charge._

"Got 'im." Said Terra

"We make a good team." Said Aqua

"Yep." I said

"Sure do. Oh yeah! I got you these tickets." Said Ventus

_He then pulled out four tickets that read Disney Town Passport on the front._

"For what?" asked Terra

"Lifetime passes to Disney Town. He said to… he said to take three grown-ups." Said Ven with a frown on his face when he mentioned 'grown-ups'

"You mean us?" asked Aqua

_Aqua, Terra, and I then laughed._

"Listen to me, Ven. We need to get you home…" started Aqua

"It's okay Aqua. Trust me, that guy in the mask is history. He'll never bad-mouth Terra again." Said Ventus

_What? He saw Vanitas?_

"You saw the boy in the mask?" asked Terra

"Uh, y-yes." Said Ventus

"Vanitas… Ven. You let Aqua take you home." Said Terra

"No way. I wanna go with you guys." Said Ventus

"You can't. We have a dangerous task ahead of us. I don't want you to get hurt." Said Terra

"And what is this 'dangerous task', Terra? It doesn't sound like what the Master told you to do." Said Aqua

"It might be a different route, but I'm fighting the darkness." Said Terra

"I'm not so sure. I've been to the same worlds as you and I've seen what you've done. You shouldn't put yourself so close to the darkness." Said Aqua

"Listen to yourself, Aqua. Terra would never…" started Ventus

"You mean you've been spying on me? Is that what he said to do? The Master's orders?" asked Terra

"He was only…" started Aqua

_There was an awkward pause of silence._

"Aqua…" started Ventus

"I get it." Said Terra

_He then turned to leave._

"Terra!" exclaimed Ventus

_He then stopped._

"Just stay put! I'm on my own now, all right?" asked Terra

_He then began to walk away again._

"Terra, please! The Master has no reason to distrust you, really! He was just worried." Said Aqua

_He then left without another word._

"You're awful, Aqua." Said Ventus

"So now you know the truth. But the Master loves Terra, and you know that too." Said Aqua

"Were you and Kari also 'ordered' to take me home?" asked Ventus

"Ven…" I started

_There was another pause of silence._

"Aqua, now that you're a Keyblade Master, you've let it go to your head. I'm going to find Terra." Said Ventus

"Ven wait!" I exclaimed as he ran off

"Terra…Ven…" said Aqua gripping her Wayfinder

"Hey, I know that Master Eraqus is concerned about them, but, I think there could've been a better way to tell them. Aqua, I'm going to find them." I said

_After I ran around Radiant Garden all day, I gave up trying to find them. Before I decided to go back, I was stopped by an elderly magician._

"Ah yes, after the third leaves, the fourth will come in search of answers. That book is worth more trouble than it's worth" Said the magician

"Huh? What are you…?" I started

"Say no more. The book you need to awaken the powers within you is just inside. Read to your heart's content my dear." Said the magician as he walked inside his home

"I'm the fourth? Does this mean Terra, Aqua, and Ven were here? Maybe this book is worth checking out." I said to myself

_After I finished reading the book, I ended up back at the fountain at the place where Ven and I ate Sea-Salt ice cream every day after training._

"*Sigh* Ven, what happened? I wish I just knew why you reacted like that." I said

"Hikari!" exclaimed an elderly voice

"Huh?" I wondered before I looked down

_An elderly man in his early seventies with the same eye color as Hikari was seen staring up at her. His pale blond hair reflected in the sunlight, and I recognized him immediately._

"Grandfather!" I exclaimed as I leapt from my location

"I still wonder how young people can do that. You've grown Hikari." Said my grandfather

"Grandpa, it has been six years." I said

"I still can't believe it though. And you're wearing the armlet I gave you." Said my grandfather

"I've been wearing it for four years now. And since a few days ago, I became an official Keyblade Master!" I exclaimed

"I knew you would. I was wondering, if you knew…" started my grandfather

"About Ankoku? Yeah, I know about her. I performed a Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony on her." I said looking down

"You did?" asked my grandfather

"I didn't know she was my sister then. She wanted to become a Keyblade Wielder one day, and I couldn't let that be ignored." I said

"You really have found your own path, just I promised one day you would." Said my grandfather

"Aw, now isn't this touching?" asked a male voice

_We both turned, and saw Vanitas and Lumen!_

"Vanitas! Lumen!" I exclaimed

"Such darkness radiates from the boy in the mask. How do you know him?" asked my grandfather

"He's the manifested darkness of my best friend Ventus. Vanitas, you're a disgrace to the Keyblade. No, you're a disgrace period." I said

"Aw, thank you." Said Vanitas mockingly

"Grandfather, get out of here, and don't even think about it." I said

"Huh? What…" started my grandfather

"You once said that there are two types of battles. A battle of honor and a battle of safety. This is a battle of honor, one that I must win myself!" I exclaimed

_Normally I could take them both on by myself, but I was losing the battle. I know that I told grandfather that this was a battle of honor, but I admit, I need help._

"Fission Firaga!" exclaimed my grandfather as he launched his spell at Vanitas

"Grandfather." I said

"I know you said that this was a battle of honor, but it appears that you need help." Said my grandfather.

"Yeah. I'll take Lumen, can you handle Vanitas?" I asked

"Please, I can handle a Darkside." Said my grandfather as he summoned his Keyblade

_His Keyblade was a simple yet elegant design. It was the same length as Destiny of Light. The handle was the exact same as Heart of Roses, but the 'key' part was instead shaped like a wave of some sorts. He named it Northern Hearts. I guess all my training paid off, because when I fought Lumen, I entered Blade Charge mode. When I activated the finisher, which was me spinning the extended Keyblade around in the air, then smashing it down in one spot, he was almost down for the count. He then smacked Destiny of Light and Heart of Roses out of my hand, and was about to come in for the attack, when a Keyblade appeared in my hand, only it wasn't mine, it was Lumen's._

"That…Keyblade. ARGH! Get out of my head!" exclaimed Lumen

"Lumen! Keep fighting the darkness!" I exclaimed

_Vanitas then knocked him out._

"He almost broke free of the Master's spell. Consider yourself on probation Hikari, and besides, never hurts to have another back-up." Said Vanitas as he carried Lumen through the portal of darkness

"Lumen." I said

"You care about that 'Lumen' boy, don't you?" asked my grandfather

"Yes. He saved me from Vanitas and Xehanort a while back. I just wish I could find a way to bring him back. The real him broke through his spell, even if it was for a moment. That means there's still hope. I'll be heading out soon, so I guess, before I leave, here." I said giving grandfather a purple Wayfinder

"This…" started my grandfather

"It's a lucky charm. There's a little magic in there." I said

"What is it?" asked my grandfather

"An unbreakable connection. Truth be told, I'm not the one who said that. My friend Aqua did." I said

_After I stocked up on supplies, I headed into the town square._

"From where I stood, the only thing you drew was a big L on your forehead for 'Loser', 'Lame', 'Laughable'." Said a male voice

"Wha? Isn't this the part where ya… cheer me up or somethin'? 'You're just having a bad day', or 'That's what you get for pulling your punches'! Some friend." Said another male voice

"You two haven't changed, have you?" I asked

"Huh? Hikari?" wondered Isa

"Who else? Lea, did you decide to play Frisbee versus Wooden Sword?" I asked

"I suppose, but Ventus, you see what I have to put up with? Sure hope you don't have friends like him." Said Lea

"Huh?" wondered Ven

_All four of us laughed._

"Lea, we have to go." Said Isa

"'Kay." Said Lea

_He turned to walk away as Lea stood up_

"Already?" asked Ventus

"I'll see ya when I see ya. After all, we're friends now. Get it memorized." Said Lea

"Okay Lea." Said Ventus

_He began to walk away_

"Ven, can you wait here for a sec?" I asked

"Sure." Said Ventus

"Lea, Isa." I said catching up to them

"So Hikari, how come you didn't tell us you were back in town?" asked Lea

"I tried, but I couldn't find you." I said

"Oh." Said Lea

"Anyhow, I have something for the both of you." I said as I pulled out the Wayfinders I made for them

"What are these?" asked Isa

"Good luck charms. I have an identical one." I said as I pulled out the Pink one I made for myself

"You made these for us?" asked Isa

"Yep. It's the thought that counts, right?" I asked

"You know, sometimes you are such a girl." Said Lea

"Hey, what do you mean by 'sometimes' firehead?' I asked

"What? Firehead?" exclaimed Lea

"Watch it Lea, or your hair may burst into flames." Said Isa

_Isa and I laughed at that. I couldn't help but notice that he was a little pink. Maybe he's been out in the sun too much._

"We have to go now. Nice seeing you again Hikari." Said Isa

"Yeah." I said

_They then walked away._

"Must be nice, knowing who your friends are." Said Ventus

"Ven!" I exclaimed

"Hey Kari." Said Ventus

_I knew that look. He always had that look on his face when he was still feeling a little down._

"Let me go with you Kari, please? I… I want to find Terra. I want to help him!" exclaimed Ventus

_I remember hearing this before._

_*Flashback*_

_It was the day before Hikari was scheduled for her Survival training._

"_But Master, why can't I go with Hikari?" asked Ventus_

"_Because, the training she's going to endure is too much for a boy like you." Said Xehanort_

"_But Master!" exclaimed Ventus_

"_You have something else planned for this week. I'm sorry, but it simply can't be done." Said Xehanort_

_*End Flashback*_

"What kind of friend will I be if I said 'no'?" I asked

"I knew it…huh? What did you say?" asked Ventus

"I'll let you come with me. Terra's my friend too Ven. Besides, I'd be making your wish come true." I said

"Huh?" wondered Ventus

"Oh nothing. Come on; let's go before the trail goes cold." I said

"Okay!" exclaimed Ventus

_We donned our armor and summoned our gliders. Ven, I promise. I'll help you regain your memories._

_**Done and done! Well, I suppose you can guess that this will majorly follow Ven's story from now on. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	9. Disney Town

Chapter 8: Disney Town

_**Hey everyone! What's up? I know, I've been busy lately, so I haven't had time to write a lot of fanfiction lately. Yeah, Junior Year is a pain in the ass. Anyhow, enough about my personal life, it's time for the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_After what happened in Radiant Garden, for once I did not want to go back there. Ven and I ended up in Disney Town, believe it or not. The town was quiet, but was there going to be a festival or something happening soon? Just then, someone scared the living daylight out of us!_

"Tada! Wearin' the mask of peace and hope… comes the fearless defender and hero of this town! It is me… Captain Justice!" exclaimed Captain

"Huh? Umm…" started Ventus

_Sheesh, is he trying to scare us?_

"Young fellows! Do my hero-senses detect that you got troubles? Just say the word and Captain Justice will make all your problems disappear!" exclaimed Captain Justice

"Wh-who? Us? We're just trying to make some friends… Never mind. Forget it." Said Ventus

"Don't be intimidated by my magnificence. Go on and spit it out. Then… remember to vote for Captain J." said Captain Justice

"Vote?" Ventus and I asked in unison

"Oh! Well, uh, forget that. How can I help? That's the only reason I'm here." Said Captain Justice

"Hmm…" started Ventus deep in thought

_Well, we can get him to spill, the easy way of course._

"I know! Tell us about your town. Everything's so festive. Is it always like this?" asked Ventus

"Huh? That's it… nothin' else? Well, the festivities are on account of the Dream Festival… which is why I made sure there's carnival stuff all over town." Said Captain Justice

_One man couldn't keep track of that._

"Really? Like what?" asked Ventus

_Okay, he believes it._

"Ho ho, you gotta see it for yourself. Wouldn't be much of a dream if I just told ya." said Captain Justice

"Right. Thanks." Said Ventus

"And kids, don't you go forgettin'… Captain Justice is the one who solved all your problems. That would be Justice with a 'J'!" exclaimed Captain Justice

"Um, sure. We got it, Captain Justice." I said

"Aww, phooey! This stinks! Now we can't open the Ice Cream shop!" exclaimed a young duck wearing red

"Trouble? Rescue is on the way." Said Captain Justice before running off

"A festival, huh? Well, maybe we can make some new friends Kari." Said Ventus

"Maybe Ven. Maybe we can." I said

_We headed over to the place where Captain Justice was heading._

"Well, if it ain't the last kids Captain Justice saved. 'Fraid you'll have to get in line. I'm working on another catastrophe here for these fellahs… Huey, Dewey, and Louie, my good friends." Said Captain Justice

"Now I'd hardly call it a catastrophe." Said a woman with a crown

"Yeah, all we were tryin' to do was make our own special recipe ice cream." Said Huey

"And we had a little trouble." Said Dewey

"Come on, it's not really that big a deal." Said Louie

"I'm 100 percent positive you're the victims of sabotage!" exclaimed Captain Justice

"Not even close! Quit makin' stuff up." Said Dewey

"It's just the ice cream machine." Said Louie

"Unca Scrooge left it for us, but we can't figure out how is works 'cause it's so complicated." Said Huey

"Aw, we're sorry Queen Minnie. We wanted you to be the first to try our special recipe ice cream." Said Dewey

"Oh boys, it was very sweet of you to think of me." Said Minnie

"We tried." Said Louie

"Say no more. Leave it to me… one bowl of ice cream comin' right up!" exclaimed Captain Justice

"You're just gonna make a mess. Leave it alone, Pete!" exclaimed Dewey

"That's Captain Justice!" exclaimed Captain Justice

_I have a bad feeling about this, and oh boy was I right. There were scoops of ice cream all over the stage!_

"This machine is busted. It just needs a good poundin'…" started Captain Justice

"It does not!" exclaimed Minnie

"Hey, do you think we could give it a shot?" asked Ventus

"No, if Captain Justice can't fix it, there ain't nothin' you can do, kids." Said Captain Justice

"You never know unless you try. I mean, no harm, right?" I asked

"Yeah! And better you than him. Here ya go! These are the directions for the machine. It needs two people in order to operate, that much we got." Said Huey

"We can do this, right Ven?" I asked

"Yep! No problem Kari!" exclaimed Ventus

_Well, these instructions, well, I wasn't surprised why these little guys thought it was complicated. Man, once I got back to Radiant Garden, I'll give Scrooge a lesson or two. Thankfully, we got it working, no problem._

"Mmm, how yummy. What a wonderful treat! I don't think I've ever had such delicious ice cream. Thank you… uh, oh, oh dear…" said Minnie

"Uh, Ventus. Just Ven is fine." Said Ventus

"My name's Hikari. Nice to meet you." I said

"Well, thank you, Ventus and Hikari." Said Minnie

"Way to go, Ven! You too Hikari!" exclaimed Huey

"I see… We had to push this thingamajig the other way." Said Louie

"Hey, I just got an idea! We could let our customers make up their own favorite flavors of ice cream!" exclaimed Dewey

"Not with that machine! Well, the kids mighta got it to work this one time. But junk like that needs to get junked!" exclaimed Captain Justice

"Now hold it right there! One, Ven and I aren't kids. Two, it's not a 'piece of junk' as you call it. Don't even think about it!" I exclaimed

"Fine. But Captain Justice will return!" exclaimed Captain Justice

_He then ran away to the alley that was close by._

"About 'Captain Justice'… you said his name is Pete?" asked Ventus

"Yeah, he's the biggest troublemaker in town!" exclaimed Huey

"I bet he's just callin' himself Captain Justice 'cause he wants to win the Million Dreams Award." Said Dewey

"What's the Million Dreams Award?" I asked

"That's one of the Dream Festival events. Everyone votes for who they think is the town's most exemplary citizen." Said Minnie

"I get it. So that's what he meant by 'vote.'" Said Ventus

"And if you win the award, ya get a really cool prize!" exclaimed Louie

"Oh, it's just a small token, nothing elaborate. The event is supposed to help us appreciate how much we all look out for each other every day. That's the spirit of the award." Said Minnie

"Well, that sounds nice enough..." I said

"Pete just wants to get his grubby hands on the prize." Said Huey

"And he knows that nobody's gonna vote for him if he puts his own name on the ballot!" exclaimed Dewey

"But nobody's fooled!" exclaimed Louie

"Yeah!" Huey and Dewey exclaimed in unison

_The three ducklings began to laugh at the joke they had made._

"Wish somebody was lookin' out for me." Said Ventus

"Hey!" I exclaimed

_I then playfully slapped him on the back._

"You got me. I'm always looking out for you kid." I said

"Quit calling me a kid!" exclaimed Ventus

_We both then laughed together, like old times. Later on, it was time to present the Million Dreams Award._

"Who do you thinks gonna win this year's Million Dreams Award?" asked a male cow

"Boy oh boy! I hope it's the guy I voted for!" exclaimed a chipmunk

"I voted for him too!" exclaimed another chipmunk

"Now that we got so much business at the shop, maybe we'll be number one!" exclaimed Huey

"Wow, Unca Scrooge sure would be proud of us if we actually won!" exclaimed Dewey

"Yeah, and I bet Unca Scrooge would be pretty surprised too." Said Louie

"Hello everyone, and thank you for waiting. Now, it's time to begin the main event of our Dream Festival… the Million Dreams Award presentation. Oh, how very exciting! This year we have multiple winners. The Million Dreams Award goes to… Ventus, Aqua, Hikari, and Terra. All four of you!" exclaimed Minnie

_Everyone cheered for us._

"When were Aqua and Terra here?" wondered Ventus

"Beats me." I said

"Whaddya mean? There's gotta be a mistake. Everybody voted for Captain Justice. I made sure! Now, go on, tell her!" exclaimed Pete

_Insert the awkward silence._

"Better try the other one…" said Pete

_He then ran backstage, and reemerged with a new costume._

"The rogue racer, Captain Dark!" exclaimed Pete

_I was so not impressed._

"Pete, we counted the vote very carefully. Ventus, Aqua, Hikari, and Terra won. Oh, Pete, I think you tried to do something good, but you were doing it for the wrong reasons, and you went about it the wrong way. Still, a couple of citizens must have thought you had goodness in you, because you actually got a few votes. They knew you were looking out for them." Said Minnie

"Big whoop! I don't need their lousy votes. Just cough up my prize!" exclaimed Pete

"Pete! They voted for you because they believe in you and care about you. How could you look down on that? I've tried to forgive a lot of things you've done, but this is too much. Now you've finally crossed the line." Said Minnie

"Like that matters to me. Besides, what are you gonna do about it?" asked Pete

"Ha! I'm going to let you cool off for a while. Guards!" exclaimed Minnie

_A bunch of walking brooms appeared._

"W-wait, what? Hey! Let me go! Put me down! What? You can't… no… hey easy!" exclaimed Pete as he was taken away

"Now, shall we continue the ceremony? Would the four winners, Ventus, Aqua, Hikari, and Terra, please come up and join me on the stage?" asked Minnie

_Ven and I went up on the stage, but it looked like we just missed Terra and Aqua._

"Oh dear, it looks like our other two winners couldn't make it here to be with us today." Said Minnie

"They both already left." Said Ventus with a sad look

"We'll run into them sometime soon. I'm sure of it." I said

"Perhaps you two would accept the award on their behalf. After all, you've been so kind to so many here at the Dream Festival. So now, I hereby present the Million Dreams Award… as a token of how much you matter to us. Congratulations!" exclaimed Minnie

_Everyone cheered for us._

"Thanks." Said Ventus

"Thank you." I said

"And as an extra treat, we've created something special… an ice cream flavor just for you. For you Ventus… Double Crunch ice cream! And for you Hikari, Triple Berry Delight!" exclaimed Minnie

"Oh my, I wish I had my own ice cream flavor." Said the male cow

"What's it taste like?" asked the first chipmunk

"Go on! Try it!" exclaimed the second chipmunk

_We both looked at Queen Minnie, and she nodded an okay for us to try our treats. I tried mine, and it was really delicious! Better than Sea-Salt ice cream. Don't tell Lea that._

"What do you think?" asked Minnie

"Mmm, wow! It's great!" exclaimed Ventus

"It's delicious! There aren't words that can describe this flavor." I said

"We're all very glad you're enjoying it." Said Minnie

_Everyone cheered. After a while, it was time to go. Next stop, who knows?_

_**I know, I know, I'm late for updating. But I have a good reason, and that's because I've been sick this past weekend, and I've been busy as hell. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	10. Deep Space

Chapter 9: Deep Space

_**I know, I know, I'm late, but I couldn't help it. I was busy as heck! You would be too if you had as much homework as I do usually. Anyhow, enough babbling, it's time for the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_After leaving Disney Town, Ven and I ventured onto the next world on our map. This journey wasn't going to be easy, but I promised myself that once I met him again, I would protect him from Xehanort no matter what, and that's exactly what I'm going to do._

"Huh? What's that?" wondered Ventus

"What's what?" I asked

"That." Said Ventus as he pointed to something

_We saw something blue, it looked a bit like a ghost, and it almost knocked us out of the sky!_

"Whoa!" exclaimed Ventus

"Yikes!" I exclaimed

"Unversed!" Ventus and I exclaimed in unison

_It tried to get us again, and it failed terribly. You know the old expression, 'fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me' or in this case us._

"Try that again!" exclaimed Ventus

"Yeah! We double dog dare you!" I exclaimed

_We couldn't use our Keyblades in the Lanes Between, but we had our Keyblade Gliders. Those doubled as our weapons in the Lanes Between. Ven's attack would be a basic spin with his glider while my attack was a rapid succession of shots in the shape of rose petals. However, it got scared and ran away after we attacked it a few times. Talk about being a coward, right? Vanitas must be ticked at this Unversed. Not long after, a ship appeared._

"Tryin' to catch a ride, huh?" wondered Ventus

"Well, that's not gonna happen." I said

_However, we lost its trail as soon as it entered the ship. We entered inside the ship we saw to look for clues and not long after we entered, an alarm sounded._

"So you're the intruders. Identify yourselves." Said a male voice

_When I turned to look, I saw some kind of fish on legs with arms. Weird. Plus, it was pointing a gun at us! Not good!_

"My name is Ventus." Said Ventus

"And I'm Hikari. We were chasing a monster when it boarded your ship." I said

"Nice try. If there was another intruder aboard, we'd have detected it." Said fish breath

_Just then, the ship rocked as if it was from some kind of explosion._

"Intruder in the machinery bay! We lost control of the engines! I-it's some kind of monster!" exclaimed a female voice

"Now you tell me! Stay right there! I have lots of unpleasant questions to ask you two." Said fish face before he walked away

"This is our fault. We have to do something Kari!" exclaimed Ventus

"I concur." I said

_Just then, some kind of creature dropped down in front of us. It was blue, had large eyes and ears, and had four arms._

"Ven…? Hi-kari… Terra… Ah-koo, wah…" said the creature

"What? You know Terra and Aqua?" asked Ventus

_He then pulled out what appeared to be a Wayfinder._

"Fren… Circle!" exclaimed the creature

"Hey… Is that a Wayfinder?" I asked

_Just then another explosion occurred._

"The engines are under too much stress. We're risking an explosion!" exclaimed the female

"What are we doing? There's no time!" exclaimed Ventus

_We were about to leave when the creature appeared behind us._

"I'm sorry, but it's going to be too dangerous where we're going. Please, stay here. We'll come back for you, I promise." I said

_We fought some minor Unversed on the way to the engine room, but sometimes we would get caught in some barriers, and there would be some Unversed blocking our way. However, just before we got to the engine room, Ven was knocked out cold by a team up of some of the Unversed._

"Ven! No!" I exclaimed

_Just then, the light inside of me manifested into a move I had only read about. Faith, one of the ultimate light spells. That managed to take care of the rest of the Unversed._

"Ven, you okay?" I asked

_He didn't respond to my voice._

"Come on, wake up." I said

_This time, he stirred as he began to wake up._

"Ow, my head." Said Ventus

"You're alright. That's a relief. Come on, we need to hurry!" I exclaimed

"Right!" exclaimed Ventus

_We finally made it to the engine room! We saw our little ghost friend floating around as usual. Well, not really our friend, but you know what I mean, right?_

"End of the line!" exclaimed Ventus

"You're going down you creepy ghost!" I exclaimed

_Another blast occurred, and the creature from before showed up._

"Hey! You shouldn't be here!" exclaimed Ventus

_He then spoke something in his native tongue, and it clear that he was angry, but why?_

"What is it?" I asked

_It spoke something again, but we had to worry about the Unversed in front of us. We had some trouble fighting it, seeing that it would sometimes attach itself to the engine. Thankfully the creature helped us out, for when that happened, either Ven or I would throw him at the Unversed. When it was on its last ropes, Ven and I decided to team up to defeat it._

"Kari, quick question. Do you know the spell Faith?" asked Ventus

"You know Faith?" I asked surprised

"I'll take that as a yes. We'll finish it together." Said Ventus

"Okay." I said

_We both then began to activate our spells._

"Faith!" Ventus and I exclaimed in unison

_And that was the end of that Unversed, however, the creature was still mad._

"It's over! Cut it out!" exclaimed Ventus

_He tried to grab it, but it pushed him back._

"Whoa!" exclaimed Ventus

_It then seemed to calm down a little bit._

"What's gotten into you?" I asked

_It then showed us his Wayfinder, now broken. It couldn't be fixed through normal means._

"I see… Your Wayfinder broke." Said Ventus

"Don't worry about it. Friendship's more than an object." I said

"Fren-ship… Cir… Cle?" asked the creature

_Ven and I both nodded our heads._

"May I see that?" I asked

_He reluctantly gave the pieces to me. I then quickly cast a repair spell returning it to its former state._

"There. Friendship may not be an object, but sometimes an object is something someone can have to remember the friends they have." I said

"Hmph, don't let the little mimic fool you. You saw for yourself what kind of monster that thing is. All it knows how to do is hurt and destroy." Said the fish-like alien

"Monster? He helped us stop the monster!" exclaimed Ventus

"You two must have triggered some kind of mutation… hidden in the little freak's genetic coding." Said the fish-like alien

"Ven. Hi-kari. Fren!" exclaimed the creature

"That's right. We are friends!" I exclaimed

"Better say your good-byes now, because 626 is about to be destroyed!" exclaimed the fish-like alien

_626 then jumped onto his head._

"Stop that!" exclaimed the fish-like alien

_He then was able to knock him to the floor. He then told us to follow him, at least, so I can guess._

"C'mon!" exclaimed Ventus

"Sound the alert! Prisoners are on the loose! Don't let them get away!" exclaimed the fish like alien

_626 managed to get inside some kind of red smaller version of the ship we were just on. Now we were being chased like crazy!_

"Where are we going?" I asked

_By the look on his face, he had no idea. He then pulled a lever._

"Hyperdrive system has been activated. System charging. Warning. Guidance is not functional. Navigation failure. Do not engage hyperdrive. Repeat. Do not engage." Said a mechanical voice

"Break formation! Get clear!" exclaimed a male voice

_All the other ships disappeared. Now 626 was panicking._

"What is it? What's going on?" asked Ventus

_Suddenly the engines on his ship sort of sped up._

"Whoa!" exclaimed Ventus

"Yikes!" I exclaimed

"Ven! Hi-kari!" exclaimed 626

_Ven and I screamed as we floated out into the abyss._

_**Cliffhanger! I know, I know, you didn't see that coming. Now you know how Stitch had his Wayfinder fixed in the credits of the game. Anyhow, please review, answer my poll, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix saying I heart you, signing off. Kan dao ni!**_


	11. Olympus Colosseum

Chapter 10: Olympus Coliseum

_**Hey everyone! Big surprise, right? Bet you didn't expect to see me update so soon. Thankfully, I managed to find time to update. And before I forget, whoever was the one who flamed me for Keys of Fate you know who you are, and I have a hard lesson for you. Unlike some people, I am going to take this maturely and calmly express my feelings. I really disliked your immaturity, and someone should've taught you by now that if you don't like a story, then don't read it. I don't care if you're the world's best writer, or if you think you can tell others what you think about what he or she writes about with no consequence, but if you think you can say whatever you want to people who have worked hard on various stories and get away with it, then you're wrong. Also, very bad Death Note reference M. Very bad. Anyhow, it's time for the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts period**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"You think she's dead?" a male voice asked

"No way man, she's totally alive! I mean, she's breathing!" exclaimed a second male voice

"Well newsflash knuckleheads, she's not going to wake up, and I'll give you two words for it. She's. Out. Cold!" exclaimed a third male voice

"That was three words." I groaned as I regained consciousness.

"Hey! You're awake!" exclaimed the second male

_He had black hair and blue eyes. He definitely had charisma; I'll give him that much credit._

"Zack, you're going to scare her! I'm Hercules, Herc for short. This is Zack." Said Hercules

"Nice to meet you." Said Zack

"It's a pleasure. My name's Hikari. I sometimes go by Kari." I said

"Kari, huh? Weird, Ven was looking around for someone by that name." said Hercules

"You saw Ventus? Where is he?" I exclaimed

"He left not too long ago, why?" asked Zack

"I must've just missed him." I said

_I have to find him before Master Xehanort does! I then got out of the bed I was currently lying down on._

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! You ain't goin' nowhere! You're still in bad shape!" exclaimed a guy who appeared to be a crossover with a man and a goat

"I'm sorry, but I have to find Ven. It's imperative that I make sure that he's safe." I said as I ran out of the room

_I ran all over town, hoping I could find a single sign that he was still here, but with no avail._

"Damn it. I missed him." I said

"And here I thought I could find him here." Said a familiar male voice

_I turned around, and saw Vanitas!_

"Vanitas!" I exclaimed as I summoned Heart of Roses

"Easy now Hikari. This time, I'm just the messenger. As I said, I came here hoping to find him, but as we both know, he's not here. Why don't we put this little nightmare behind us, and you can come back with me to Master Xehanort." Said Vanitas

"As long as you exist, the nightmares will come again. No thanks! I rather be trapped in the Realm of Darkness." I said

"Suit yourself. Oh yes, by the way, if you're wondering how Lumen is doing, he handles the darkness just fine." Said Vanitas

"Get back here!" I exclaimed

_I ran at him, Keyblade in hand in fury, when he disappeared into darkness. Just then, the half animal guy from earlier appeared._

"Sounds to me like you and the guy in the mask have history together. Wait, I never introduced myself properly sweetcheeks. The name's Phil." Said Phil

"Nice to meet you, and to answer about my history and Vanitas, it's something I rather forget." I said

"You two don't mix or something?" asked Phil

"Don't go any deeper. I'm actually looking for someone." I said

"Maybe I've seen him, unless you're talking about Terra or Aqua." Said Phil

"You've met Aqua and Terra?" I asked

"Well, yeah. Are ya looking for them? Along with the rest of Greece I bet." Said Phil

"No, I'm looking for a friend. He's about this tall, has dirty blond hair, and… has gold eyes. His name's Lumen, have you seen him?" I asked

"Nope, never met anyone like him, but I bet he's in the games! Tell ya what I'll sign ya up for the Games, and maybe you'll find him! Meet me in the vestibule, later sugarcakes!" exclaimed Phil

"Wait, I… oh forget it. But there is a chance Lumen is here, free from the darkness." I said

"Hikari!" exclaimed Zack

"There you are! Listen, could we ask you something? Do you think it takes more than strength alone to be a hero?" asked Hercules

"Why do you want to know?" I asked

"Well, you see, everyone's been talking about Terra, and well, he saved me from the darkness, and he didn't even use the darkness to do it." Said Zack

_I had a look of surprise on my face. Was Terra really fighting the darkness?_

"Hey, you know, if you want to compete in the games, you better hurry up before they close before you start." Said Zack

"Right. Meet you there." I said

_When I arrived at the vestibule, the first few rounds of the games had some Unversed gate crashing as opponent, but hey, if I could take down a Darkside, I could handle a few measly Unversed. Now it's almost time for the finals._

"Alright! Once I beat you Hikari, I get to face Terra!" exclaimed Zack

"Wait, what? You mean, there's another match after the finals?" I asked

"Oh boy, guess Phil didn't give you the memo. Can you fill her in?" asked Zack

"Fine, here's how it is? The Games are divided into two brackets. You got your east, you got your west. The winners from each bracket face off in the championship match. Now, right now you are competing in the East and we got no idea about the other side. For all we know, your boy Terra or Lumen could be cruisin' through over in the west." Said Phil

"Then that means I should be over there looking for them." I said

"No! You, uh, can't! It's not allowed!" exclaimed Phil

"Not that again Phil." Said Zack

"What's really going on?" I asked

"Okay, fine! The athlete I entered took out all of his opponents in record time! I have a reputation to keep, so please stay and fight your match." Begged Phil

"Hey, do it for us too." Said Zack

"Okay. You guys put up a valid argument." I said

"You will? Oh the gods are smiling on me today! I'll be waiting for ya in the vestibule. Just tell me when you're ready to go." Said Phil

"A match between Zack and Hikari? This I can't miss!" exclaimed Hercules

"Ix-nay on the atching-way. You got training to complete." Said Phil

"Oh, that's right. Well, good luck guys. I'll see you around." Said Hercules

"Hikari, give it your best out there." Said Zack

"You too." I said

"I am so fired up!" exclaimed Zack as he began to work on some squats

"Well, we'll give it our best out there, okay?" I asked

"You bet!" exclaimed Zack

_Our match was close; you could see the sparks fly as we clashed sword to Keyblade. But in the end, I was the winner of the thing._

"Ugh, I lost! I've got a long ways to go if I'm gonna become a hero." Said Zack

_I then sensed a disturbance. Someone with blue skin and fire for hair in a black outfit appeared._

"Really? It's you? Here I thought I'd drop in to see which muscle-head was up next, and… Holy Hydras! It's just a little girl, a little lassie, a little goldfinch." Said firehead

_Maybe I should rethink Lea's nickname, because this guy knows how to take firehead seriously, no pun intended._

"Hades!" exclaimed Zack

"I'm sorry, is that a mosquito? Where did I put that bug spray?" asked Hades

"Mosquito?" exclaimed Zack

"So you're Hades, huh? Can't say I'm happy to meet you. You used Zack to try and cast Terra into the darkness." I said

"Oh, I see you're also acquainted with that spineless chickenheart." Said Hades

"Terra is a friend of my friend. Anyone who messes with him and or his friends has to deal with me." I said

"Whatever, I'm sure my newest pupil will beat the stuffing out of you in the championship match-up, unless you want to flit over here and show some courage for the winning team." Said Hades

"The darkness doesn't interest me." I said

"Well, that was rude. No different than that bluebird. Fortunately, he and I will get to… ahem… destroy you! Rules say you face him next! And I have a whole lot of darkness with your name on it! See you around goldfinch." Said Hades before he disappeared

"Get back here, Hades! Man, if only I were up against him. Hikari, knowing Hades, he's going to be the next guy's support. Rule number two states that combatants may call for back-up. Please, let me fight with you!" exclaimed Zack

"Alright, I can do that. But please, be careful, okay?" I asked

"No sweat! He's going to wish he was never a god!" exclaimed Zack

_As it got late into the day, it was time for the match. I was standing patiently when my opponent appeared, and it was none other than Lumen!_

"Lumen!" I exclaimed

"Hikari. Long time no see." Said Lumen

"Lumen, this isn't you. Fight the darkness, I know you…" I started

_He then fired some kind of magic completely surrounded by darkness. He missed me on purpose. And then Hades appeared._

"I never said one-on-one." Said Hades

"Figures, knowing you Hades." Said Zack

"Well, Lumen's called his backup, maybe you better call yours goldfinch." Said Hades

"He's already here!" exclaimed Zack

"Yeah! Zack, divide and conquer!" I exclaimed

"Yeah!" exclaimed Zack

_He took on Hades while I took care of Lumen. I replaced Heart of Roses with Destiny of Light. Lumen began to fight me with dark spells now. He had a spell to counter my every move, even Salvation! But, I don't think he could deflect this one, and not a moment too soon, Zack was having trouble._

"Zack! Draw him into the middle!" I exclaimed

"Gotcha!" exclaimed Zack

_We got them both in the middle._

"Now! Faith!" I exclaimed as I cast the spell

_That knocked out Lumen cold, and Hades was furious! I also learned the Diamond Dust command style._

"I knew that wimp wouldn't cut it. I need some serious muscle. Stay tuned!" exclaimed Hades before he disappeared

"Lumen!" I exclaimed

_I ran to his unconscious body._

"Lumen, say something!" I exclaimed

_He opened his eyes, and he was still under Xehanort's control._

"This isn't over Hikari. I'll show you next time." Said Lumen before he walked into a portal of darkness

_Lumen…_

"Alright! We put that stupid Hades in his place! Oh yeah! You're the champ! We gotta celebrate!" exclaimed Zack

"Huh? That won't really be necessary." I said

"Hmm… hey, how about one date?" asked Zack

"Huh? Y-you mean… I'm sorry, but I must decline; besides I still have a lot of training to do, and I need to find Ven, so I have to leave right away." I said

"Fair enough. I'm still a work in progress after all. Well, how 'bout this, I become a hero, then we go on a date." Said Zack

"Oh, so you mean never come back?" I asked playfully

"Hey, watch it!" exclaimed Zack

"But still, I can't make any promises." I said

"Yes! Great, it's settled. Hero-hood, here I come!" exclaimed Zack

_My face was as red as a tomato. How embarrassing. But, you need to know Zack, being a hero isn't just about the strength in your muscles, but the strength in your heart as well. I hope that one day; you can find that strength, just as I will find the strength to free Lumen from the darkness._

_**Done and done! Man, this took me a while, but I'm done nonetheless! Anyhow, please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Have a happy new year!**_


	12. Never Land

Chapter 11: Never Land

_**Hey everyone! What's up? I'm glad I was able to find time to write more fanfiction, seeing that I've already finished the homework I was supposed to work on for the weekend. Anyhow, I guess that's enough about me, so let's move onto the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts period**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_As I left Olympus Coliseum, I was worried about Ven, but I was more worried about that date proposition! How in the world am I supposed to explain to Zack that there's someone else I like? When I got to the next world, it looked like I was at the edge of some encampment, and on the ground was some kind of star-shaped shard that was blue. Before I had the chance to pick it up…_

"Kari!" exclaimed a male voice

"Huh?" I wondered

_I turned around and saw Ven!_

"Ven!" I exclaimed

_I then ran up to him._

"You're safe. I was so worried about you." I said

"Oh. Sorry that I made you worry." Said Ventus

"It's okay, I'm sure you didn't mean it." I said

"Yeah, but, I wonder how Mickey's Star Shard got here." Said Ventus

_We then ran back over to it when we heard a laugh. It looked like it was some kind of person wearing red with a saber and a hook for a hand. He was holding a fairy and the Star Shard._

"A shooting star and a pixie! Must be me birthday." Said the man in red

_We then ran up to him._

"Let Tinker Bell go!" exclaimed Ventus as he summoned his Keyblade

"Otherwise you're in for a world of hurt!" I exclaimed as I summoned Heart of Roses

"Two of Peter Pan's brats. Well, tell that cowardly sparrow if he wants his precious Tinker Bell back, he'd best meet me at Mermaid Lagoon!" exclaimed Captain Oblivious

"Stop!" exclaimed Ventus

"Get back here!" I exclaimed

_We were then surrounded by Unversed._

"Scram." Ventus and I said in unison.

_These Unversed were like rabbits! As soon as we got rid of one, another would appear! Sheesh, can't Vanitas give us a break for once in his artificial life? I guess not with all of these Unversed popping up like daisies. However, once we finished dealing with them, well, we lost them._

"We lost them." Said Ventus

_He then looked up at one of the trees, which was sparkling with a diamond-like light. I then remembered something._

_*Flashback*_

_A younger Hikari was seen with a younger Ventus in Radiant Garden at night. They were on the rooftop of the Castle._

"_Are you sure it's okay to be up here?" asked Ventus_

"_The people inside the castle don't like people inside, but they never said anything about being on the roof. So it's okay." I said_

"_I see. Wow. I've never seen so many stars before." Said Ventus_

"_You can't really see them back where we're training." I said_

"_Yeah. Hey Kari, you know, you seem to know this place like the back of your own hand. Did you visit this world a lot?" asked Ventus_

"_No. I used to live here on this world." I said_

"_You did?" asked Ventus_

"_Yes. This is the one night each month that the stars are at their brightest." I said_

"_Could we come here every month? Please?" asked Ventus_

"_Of course! It's my treat." I said_

_*End Flashback*_

"Look out below!" exclaimed a new voice

_A boy with red hair, wearing a green outfit appeared. Wait a minute, was he flying?_

"Peter, help! Tinker Bell's been pixie-napped!" exclaimed Ventus

"Then I'm too late. Hook's gonna pay for this!" exclaimed Peter

"He said to meet him at Mermaid Lagoon." Said Ventus

"Gotta be an ambush. Hmph, that old codfish thinks he's clever. By the way, who's your friend?" asked Peter

"My name's Hikari. It's nice to meet you." I said

"Anyhow, I'm going." Said Peter

"Hey, we're going too!" exclaimed Ventus

"Well, we have to hurry. Can you two keep up?" asked Peter

"You bet!" exclaimed Ventus

"Oh yeah." I said

_We got to the lagoon, but as soon as we arrived… uh-oh. Cannonball!_

"Cannon fire? Where's it coming from?" I wondered as I summoned my Keyblade

"On the water! Over there!" exclaimed Peter

_The next one almost hit us, but from it came the pixie Tinker Bell. Looks like she's safe._

"Tink, it's you! And you're all right!" exclaimed Peter

_She then began talking to him, at least, that's what I think._

"What? A strange fellah with a funny-looking sword has…" started Peter

_Another cannonball alert._

"Hold on, I gotta stop that cannon!" exclaimed Peter

"Okay. We'll go after Hook!" said Ventus

"Right. Tink, if you would." Said Peter

_She then sprinkled us with some kind of gold dust._

"What…" I started

"It's pixie dust. Bet you two feel lighter now, don'tcha?" asked Peter

_He then flew away with Tinker Bell to the ship. Suddenly, it felt like my feet weren't on the ground anymore. When I looked down… holy cow! I was floating!_

"Kari, we're flying! I guess that means we can go stop Hook!" exclaimed Ventus

_He flew a few feet, and I didn't move a muscle. Ven then turned around._

"Kari, what's wrong?" asked Ventus

"Promise not to laugh?" I asked

"Promise." Said Ventus

"I'm… afraid of heights." I said

"You are?" asked Ventus

"Yeah." I said

"It's okay to afraid of something. If it makes you feel better, I'll hold your hand while we fly." Said Ventus

"Thanks Ven." I said

_He was right, it did help me a little. In no time at all, we managed to reach Hook._

"Eh? Alas, and so passeth a worthy opponent. To think that his would be such an inglorious end. At last, that scurvy brat will never trouble me again!" exclaimed Hook

"We wouldn't be so sure of that Hook!" Ventus and I exclaimed in unison

_He turned around to see us._

"Swoggle me eyes! No, don't tell me!" exclaimed Hook

_He looked through a telescope, and well, I guess what he saw had him really mad._

"Blast that Peter Pan!" exclaimed Hook

_He jumped to the circle in the middle and pulled out his sword. Before we had a chance to go there ourselves, we heard something that sounded like a clock._

"That sound!" exclaimed Hook

_And behind him was a crocodile that could tick! Didn't see that coming. And it looked like Hook knew it._

"No! Not again! S-stay away from me!" exclaimed Hook

"I don't think so!" exclaimed Ventus

"What he said." I said

_When we fought him with fire spells, and/or using the Firestorm Command Style, well, let's just say be backed off faster than the speed of light. This one time when he got into the water, the crocodile got him on his behind! Ha-ha! But finally, we managed to defeat him, and I got a new Command Style. It was named Winds of Light. However, when he got into the water for the last time, he was face-to-face with the crocodile!_

"Leave me alone! Help me, Smee! Smeeeeee!" exclaimed Hook

_I was laughing my head off seeing a so-called pirate afraid of a crocodile. I stopped in time before I practically died of laughter._

"Ahoy! Look what we brought!" exclaimed a male voice

_There were two boys in a rowboat with a treasure chest with Peter flying next to them._

"It's a pirate's treasure chest!" exclaimed the boy in a fox skin

_They dragged the chest onto the shore._

"Treasure!" exclaimed Ventus

"Yep! The same chest I told ya about. We snatched it right from Hook's hiding place." Said Peter

_He opened it, but it was empty._

"Huh? How come it's empty?" asked Peter

"Uh, sorry, but… we losted all the treasures." Said the boy in bear skin

"Oh well… that's too bad." I said

"Aw, who needs it? It was probably just full of dumb old jewels or doubloons or somethin' anyways." Said Peter

"We could just put what we treasure in there instead, if ya wanna?" asked the boy in fox skin

"Yeah, that's perfect! Instead of filling it up with jewels and gold and stuff, we'll put in what's truly special to us. The real riches!" exclaimed Peter

_Soon, the chest was filled with wooden swords, bow and arrows, slingshots, stuff like that._

"What are you puttin' in, Ven? And you Hikari?" asked Peter

"I dunno…" started Ventus

"Me neither." I said

_I thought for a moment, and something in my pocket shifted, so I pulled it out, and found the locket with a picture of my mother, father, and grandfather. Some family picture, but it also meant that I wanted to move on._

"How 'bout this?" asked Ventus

"And this?" I asked holding up my heart-shaped locket

"Hmm… what are they?" asked Peter

"It's… just something that one of my best friends gave me." Said Ventus

"This is something I had, because I kept looking into the past. Now, I don't it anymore. Ven, could I see that?" I asked

"Sure." Said Ventus

_I put the locket on the bottom of the Wooden Keyblade, and made it like it was a keychain._

"There." I said

"Whoa. So, those things are like keepsakes, huh? You two sure you wanna part with somethin' that special?" asked Peter

"Yup. I don't need it if I've got Terra, Aqua, and Kari. Our best memories are still ahead." Said Ventus

"More than sure. There are many more memories to make." I said

"All right, then. Next time you two visit, we'll have an even bigger chest waitin'. Enough for all those treasures and lots more." Said Peter

"Okay. It's a deal." Ventus and I said in unison

_He placed the Wooden Keyblade in the chest, and then Tinker Bell came with the Star Shard._

"Oh, wait, Tink. I'm pretty sure that belongs to a friend of mine. Do you think maybe I could hang onto it?" asked Ventus

_She shook her head and almost flew away._

"Now Tink!" exclaimed Peter

_She lowered her head in defeat, and she then gave it to Ven._

"Thank you." Said Ventus

_It then began to glow, and next thing I knew, I was inside the light! It began to jump around like crazy, and I think I was going to get sick at this rate._

_**Where will that light take them? Well, I know, but I'm not saying yet. Please review, check out my poll, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	13. Mickey and the Keyblade Graveyard

Chapter 12: Mickey and the Keyblade Graveyard

_**Hey everyone! What's up? Big surprise to see me, right? Well, anyhow, seeing that it's a four-day weekend for me, I thought, hey why don't I update a few fanfics since I have nothing better to do with my weekend? So, yeah, that's how I'm here now. Anyhow, time for the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_I had no idea where the light was taking us, but I knew one thing, seeing that it spat me out before reaching the destination that it had planned for Ven, well, I was in for a rough time. I made a crash landing, bottom first in a desert like area. I quickly dismissed my armor and got a better look at my surroundings. When I saw the gigantic craters that lined the place, I immediately knew where I was._

"Not here. Why couldn't that thing have spat me out into some other world?" I wondered out loud

_This place was the Keyblade Graveyard, the battleground of the ancient Keyblade War, and it was also the world I escaped from to take my Mark of Mastery exam._

"This place brings back memories, doesn't it?" asked a familiar male voice

"Vanitas!" I exclaimed as I summoned my Keyblade

"Tell me, has Ventus gotten stronger?" asked Vanitas

"What's it to you? Ven has no business with you! You may be his darkness, but that doesn't mean that you're going after him! I failed to protect him once, and I'm not going to do it again!" I exclaimed

"That's right, come at me with all that anger." Said Vanitas

"I'm not angry, but I am going to make you wish that Master Xehanort never created you!" I exclaimed

_We both got into a fighting stance, and waited for each other to make the first move. Vanitas began to attack first with his various dark spells, and I countered with the light spells that I developed for this very reason. When it looked like I had the upper hand, Lumen showed up._

"Lumen! Hey, that's not fair!" I exclaimed

"Fighting was never considered to be fair Master Hikari. You have to do what you must do in order to do what you must." Said Lumen

"Lumen…" I started

"Well that's just not right!" exclaimed a high-pitched male voice

_Then what appeared to be some kind of mouse appeared_

"Ganging up against a lady isn't very nice." Said the mouse

_It appeared he had a Keyblade!_

"Who are you? Why do you have a Keyblade?" I asked

"No time for questions. But are you okay?" asked the mouse

"Yes, I'm fine. Now then, where were we Vanitas?" I asked

_The mouse helped me out whenever he could, and thanks to his help, while I was fighting against Vanitas, he was fighting against Lumen. Sometimes, while we were fighting, we'd team up, and some kind of stardust appeared from our Keyblades, and just like that, after I had activated the Diamond Dust command style, my secondary command style, Winds of Light, activated. It felt like I was flying in the air, and there were wings on my back, actual wings! Sometimes, after I had managed to successfully attack after a set number of times, I would flap my wings and send some feathers at them. The finishing command for this new command style was basically me flying up high into the air, summoning one of my other Keyblades, and throwing it to the ground with my Keyblade, Heart of Roses, and then each Keyblade would send a bright pillar of light into the air, and my wings would gather the light before creating a kind of supernova that dealt some heavy damage onto them. When I got back to the ground, I pulled both of my Keyblades out of the ground. Vanitas then summoned a dark corridor._

"Fine, you win this time around, however, you're no longer needed. He's strong enough as is." Said Vanitas before he walked through the corridor

_Lumen looked at me, and for a moment, I saw the old him, the Lumen who took care of me when I lost my memories. But it was quickly replaced with the familiar stranger. Before he left, I opened my mouth._

"Lumen!" I exclaimed

_He then turned around._

"I'm not going to give up on you." I said

"Whatever." Said Lumen

_He then walked into the portal. I then turned to face the mouse, uh, thing._

"Thanks for saving me. I owe you one. I should introduce myself. I'm Hikari." I said

"Nice to meet'cha. I'm Mickey. I used to be Yen Sid's apprentice, but I went back to him. By the way, I'm kinda stuck here because I lost my Star Shard." Said Mickey

"Star Shard? Wait, is it about this big, blue, with some kind of green lightning bolt on the top right?" I asked

"Yes! Have you seen it?" asked Mickey

"Yes, I have, but unfortunately, my friend Ven has it now. That crazy Star Shard spat me out here. I… used to be Master Xehanort's apprentice. Can't say I'm proud of it." I said

"I could tell by hearing your voice. And I didn't know that Ven was your friend. Are you two close friends?" asked Mickey

"I guess you could say that." I said

_Just then, a tornado appeared in front of us._

"Find cover, and hurry!" I exclaimed

_I struggled against the wind, but it was too strong for me, and I blown back into a cliff. I heard Mickey call out my name as the darkness of unconsciousness began to engulf me._

_**Okay, I know, this wasn't exactly the best out of all of my chapters, but the next one, I can promise that it will be better. Anyhow, please review, check out my poll, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Guo nian hao!**_


	14. Destiny Islands

Chapter 13: Destiny Islands

_**Hey everyone! What's up? It's me sakuraphoenix here with a new chapter! Things have been quieting down in my school life, so I have more time to update stuff. Anyhow, before I move onto the disclaimer, FanficKH, Hikari's from the first game in the chronological order of the Kingdom Hearts series. You'll see in time why I named her Hikari instead of the feminine Latin name for light, if there is one. Anyhow, let's move onto the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, I also don't own Luz. Credit goes to Keybladeauraofpie**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_I woke up to the sound of waves as they reached my ears. Wait, waves? When I opened my eyes, it was sunset, and it was Destiny Islands._

"So, I made it back here. It's hard for me to believe that this world used to be his home. How could Master Xehanort want to leave a beautiful place such as this?" I wondered out loud

_I then walked to the tree with the star-shaped fruit. I used to eat some of these when I was here. I then fiddled with the locket around my neck. Lumen, I couldn't save you from the darkness how many times now? How can I call myself a Keyblade Master now? I couldn't even save you from Master Xehanort, Vanitas, or the darkness. I know I can't give up hope, but I just don't know where my destiny will take me next. Just then, below me, I saw two boys running, apparently racing against each other. I envied them. When I was their age, Sarah and Kyo forced me to try and harness the darkness. I would never refer to them as mother and father after all that they did to me, my life, my future, my happiness. Everything they did to me was so I could inherit their legacy as Dark Keyblade Masters. I didn't want that! I just wanted to be me. When I finally met Lea and Isa, I finally knew freedom, freedom from the bondage that I was forced to live in. But that freedom was short-lived. Four years after I met them, I met Xehanort._

_*Flashback*_

"_Mother! Father! I'm home!" I exclaimed as I ran through the doors_

_When I looked around the living room area, I saw Sarah and Kyo, my grandfather, and someone else I didn't know. He was an elderly man, and he scared me. At the time, I didn't know he was a Keyblade Master, nor did I know he was Xehanort._

"_Is that your daughter, Hikari?" asked Xehanort_

"_Um, mother, father? I don't mean to be rude, but who is he?" I asked_

"_You're not being rude at all. My name is Xehanort, and I'm an old friend of Sarah's and Kyo's." said Xehanort_

"_Hikari, listen, we've been thinking, and we think that you should study the art of the Keyblade with Master Xehanort. You've just grown so far with us teaching you, that we have nothing left to teach you. You'll be leaving in a month on your birthday, so we expect that you get ready in that time." Said Kyo_

_Little did I know, at that time, they just wanted to get rid of me because of my close alliance with the light._

_*End Flashback*_

_My wings of freedom were clipped by my mother and father, whom gave me over to Xehanort. I then pulled out my wayfinders, and I secretly made a wish that everything would work out. Just then, not too far from the boys, I saw a girl. She had her short blond hair tied up in a ponytail, and she was staring at the boys. I decided to walk over to her._

"Hello." I said

"Hi. Did you come from the outside world?" asked the girl

"Why would you say that?" I asked

"Because nobody lives out here, and I know you're not from the main island." Said Luz

"You're a smart girl. So, how about you? What are you doing here?" I asked

"My mom took me out here on the boat. I want to be friends with those two over there. Their names are Riku and Sora." Said the girl

_That boy, Sora, he's the splitting image of Ven. And Riku, I sense that the power has been passed to him. Could it have been Terra?_

"It must be hard, huh, to be stuck in one place." I said

"Yes. I heard once that there was a kid who left for good. So, how did you get here anyway?" asked the girl

"Is there some reason why you're interested in the outside world?" I asked, changing the subject

"Yeah. I want to protect those who matter to me. You know, like my friends and family." Said the girl

_Her heart, I can sense it. The Keyblade already recognized that her heart is strong. She doesn't need an inheritance ceremony._

"Outside this tiny world is a much larger one. I believe that one day, you might be able to see it for your own eyes. My name is Hikari. Sometimes, I go by Kari. What's your name?" I asked

"Luz. That's my name. I think I'm going to go over and introduce myself to Sora and Riku. Nice meeting you." Said Luz before she ran off

"Protect the things that matter. Right, Ven, and my friends, they all matter to me too. So, I still have things I have to protect, no matter the sacrifice. I don't care if Ven never remembers, or if Lumen, well, actually, I do care if he remains a slave to the darkness, but, I will protect them, with all my heart." I said out loud

_My Keyblade appeared in my hand, and when I grabbed it, a radiant light shone from it. It blinded my eyes as I dispelled the light that came from it, and when I got a better look at it, I was shocked. The Keyblade, Heart of Roses, had changed. The keychain was no longer a heart, and the heart around the rose was no longer a heart. They were stars. They keychain and the heart around the rose were stars! I re-named my Keyblade Star of Roses. Now, I hope I can find you in time Ven._

_**Done and done! Whew, this was one of my personal favorite worlds in Birth By Sleep, kinda because it's practically one of the only recurring worlds in the Kingdom Hearts universe. Please review, check out my poll, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	15. Mysterious Tower

Chapter 14: Mysterious Tower

_**Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a brand new chapter of Keys of Fate! The conclusion to this fanfic will be soon upon us, now that I think about it, so let's do the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_As soon as I left Destiny Islands, I needed to find Ven, and fast before anything happened to him! Before I could look for clues, I saw Mickey! He was unconscious in the Lanes Between. Thankfully, there was some kind of light protecting him. I stopped my glider in order to see if he was going to be okay._

"Mickey, if you can hear me, tell me, how did this happen?" I asked

"Master Yen… Sid." Mickey said.

_The Master Yen Sid? He must be asleep._

"Don't worry Mickey, I promise, I'll take you back to him." I said

_I held onto him as I let my Keyblade Glider speed up in the Lanes Between. The next world I encountered had some kind of tower. Could this be where Master Yen Sid resides? When I arrived, I saw Aqua come in for a landing! She took off her Keyblade Armor, and then she saw me._

"Hikari! Is that Mickey? What happened?" asked Aqua

"I wish I knew. Hopefully, Master Yen Sid will have some answers." I said

_We entered the tower, and it took us let's say, oh I don't know, like a MILLION STUPID FLIGHTS OF STAIRS FOR US TO FINALLY REACH THE TOP! When we did, Master Yen Sid saw Mickey in my arms, and motioned me to set Mickey down on the soft padding under the window. A duck with a magician's hat, and a sort of dog with a shield appeared and stood by Mickey's side. We then formally introduced ourselves to Master Yen Sid, but, he already knew our names._

"King Mickey." Said the duck

"King Mickey." Said the dog

"Aqua, Hikari, the stars bring me grave news. Master Eraqus' star has blinked out. I am afraid that means he has been struck down." Said Yen Sid

_Aqua and I gasped at the news. Who could've done such a thing? It couldn't have been Lumen, it just couldn't!_

"The Master? But… who is responsible?" wondered Aqua

_Master Yen Sid then closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, he looked outside his window._

"Master Xehanort… Lumen… and Terra." Said Yen Sid

"No!" Aqua and I exclaimed in unison as we slammed our hands on his deck

_The duck and the dog jumped at our actions._

"That's absurd! Terra would never!" exclaimed Aqua

"Neither would Lumen! Not of his own free will!" I exclaimed

_I then realized what I said, and then Aqua looked at me with surprise written on her face._

"You… you lied to me and Terra at the Castle of Dreams. You do know Lumen." Said Aqua

"Not exactly, but, he is under Xehanort's control. A while back, I was attacked, by Vanitas. I don't know him well, but, even if I had lost my memories, he took me in, and took care of me while I was regaining them. I had my reasons to hide the truth, and now you know why." I said

"I hope with all my heart that you two are right about your friends. There are some things even the stars cannot tell me." Said Yen Sid

"Where is he? Where can we find Terra and Lumen?" asked Aqua

"Terra's heart is leading him to the ancient Keyblade Graveyard, where wielders of those weapons once waged war." Said Yen Sid

"Alright. I have to go after him… and see if it's true." Said Aqua

_Aqua then walked to the door. After what I just told her, I think it would be better if I got to the Keyblade Graveyard later._

"Be on your guard." Said Yen Sid

_She walked out of the door, and when I felt comfortable, I was about to walk out myself._

"Hikari, if I may have a word." Said Yen Sid

"Yes Master Yen Sid?" I asked as I turned around

"I am aware that you trained under Master Xehanort. Was it your choice to train under him, or was it the will of your parents, Masters Sarah and Kyo." Said Yen Sid

"How do you know my parents?" I asked

"We trained together many years back. You cannot believe the betrayal I felt when I learned of their allegiance to the darkness. I just wish you knew your older aunt." Said Yen Sid

"Older aunt?" I wondered

"Tell me, do you know anything about that armlet you wear?" asked Yen Sid

"All I know about it is that it's made from silver, and my grandfather gave it to me." I said

"I see, then you know nothing about your family history. You see Hikari, in your family, the first born female will be both blessed and cursed with a unique ability. In most cases, the first born female of that family will die before becoming of age. Your aunt lived to be 35 when she passed away." Said Yen Sid

"May I ask about the circumstances in which she passed on?" I asked

"I'm afraid that you know nothing about your ability, so the time has not yet come for me to tell you. Lumen's heart is leading him to the Keyblade Graveyard, just as Terra's." said Yen Sid

"Thank you." I said as I walked out of the study

_I then exited the tower and gone back into the Lanes Between._

"Aqua, Terra, Ven, Lumen… please just be safe. I'll find a way to get you out of this." I said as I held my two Wayfinders

_I then sped off to the Keyblade Graveyard, where I knew that Master Xehanort, Lumen, Vanitas, Terra, Aqua, and Ven would be. Little did I know, the final battle was about to be upon us._

_**Done and done! Whew, I can't believe this fanfic is almost over. It feels just like yesterday when I first wrote this. Please review, check out my poll, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	16. Keyblade Graveyard

Chapter 15: Keyblade Graveyard

_**Hey everyone! Surprising enough, this fanfic is about to come to an end. For those of you who stuck with me ever since I began writing this fanfic, this is one of the more epic chapters, possibly longer too, of the fanfic. Enough talk, let's do the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_I touched down at the Keyblade Graveyard at the cliff that overlooked the badlands. I summoned my Keyblade, and stared at it for a long time._

"This is it, huh? My legacy, beginning. Lumen, Ven, please be okay. Besides, we all have a place, in each other's hearts." I said before I dismissed my weapon

_I walked through the graveyard, until I reached tornado alley._

"Oh no. It's tornado season! These tornados are usually crawling with Heartless. I bet my Keyblade that they're now crawling with Unversed. But, I have to proceed, no matter what. I have to find Ven, Terra, Aqua, and Lumen, before it's too late." I said to myself

_In due time, after learning the pattern of the tornados, I found myself in the center of the Keyblade Graveyard. I walked up to Terra at the same time that Aqua did. There was a moment of silence before Aqua spoke up._

"We were told… the Master was struck down." Said Aqua

_Terra had a look of shock written on his face._

"Yes… that's right. I was stupid and helped Xehanort do it. The Master… he tried to hurt Ven. I only fought because I wanted to protect him. But I was tricked. Xehanort set the whole thing up… all so he could awaken the darkness inside of me. You were right Aqua, as were you Hikari, and so was the Master. I did need to be watched. I went astray… but no more." Said Terra

_Aqua and I looked down on the ground, and I knew darkness too well for my own good._

"What else is darkness, but hate, rage, desire, and want? Xehanort is feeding the dark fires within you… making you fight. You'll go astray again. Tell me, how does that honor your Master's… no, our Master's memory, Terra?" I asked

_Terra and Aqua had a look of shock when I addressed Eraqus as 'our Master'. Then, Ven walked up to us._

"Xehanort wants me and Vanitas to fight, and make some kind of 'x-blade'. But the Master said we can't let that happen… and he tried to destroy me for it." Said Ventus

"X-blade?" wondered Aqua

"That accursed weapon." I said

"You know about it?" asked Aqua

"Just myths and legends, but they all agree on one thing. It started the Keyblade War that occurred on these grounds." I said

"It did?" exclaimed Aqua

"I still don't know exactly what it is. But… it scares me to death. Even just the thought of it." Said Ven

_Terra then walked over to Ven._

"Relax Ven. We're here and we're gonna take care of you." Said Terra

"I may have to fight Vanitas after all. If I do, guys… I want you to-" started Ven before he was cut off

"The three of us can never be torn apart, alright? I'll always find a way." Said Terra

_Aqua put her hand on Ven's face, and I held his hand. He then slipped his hand out from mine._

"I'm asking you, as a friend… just… put an end to me." Said Ventus

"No way! I'll never do it! Not after all that's happened." I said

"I'd thought you'd say that Kari. And I'm sorry, for not remembering you." Said Ventus

_I had a face of shock when I heard what he said._

"You remember? Your memories have returned?" I exclaimed

_Aqua and Terra were shocked as well._

"Yeah. They have." Said Ventus

_The wind suddenly picked up, and my scar acted up. The old coot himself along with Vanitas and Lumen were walking with him. We all looked at them with the same expression written on our faces._

"Behold… these lifeless keys used to be full of power… united with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil, Keyblades of light and darkness were locked in combat… as a great Keyblade War raged. Countless Keyblade wielders gave up their lives, all in search of one, ultimate key. And it will soon belong to me… x-blade." Said Xehanort as he pointed at Ventus

_We all activated our Keyblade Armor, ready to fight him. Terra charged in first, but Xehanort brought up an earthen wall that Terra crashed into. That had to hurt. He then brought up another one, and Lumen and Vanitas were with him. Suddenly, the skies grew dark, and the lifeless Keyblades here were suddenly brought back to life!_

"Ven!" Aqua and I cried out in unison

_We all eventually got hit by the Keyblades, and I was on the ground this time around. My helmet also fell off in the progress._

"Aqua! Kari!" exclaimed Ven

_We both got up, using our Keyblades as support._

"Terra!" Aqua and I exclaimed in unison as we cast a Reflect spell

_Terra crash landed right next to Xehanort, but before Ven could land a strike on him, he attacked him from behind, casting simultaneously a fire spell and a blizzard spell._

"Ven!" Aqua and I exclaimed in unison

_Xehanort let him go, and I ran to catch him, and I did, just in time too._

"Ven, are you okay?" asked Aqua

_Xehanort then shot something into the sky and the clouds parted, revealing something I had only seen in books! Kingdom Hearts. Then, someone walked up to us._

"How 'bout you leave the popsicle with me, so you two can go have your little fight with Terra. You can't be too happy about him deep-sixing your Master." Said the man

_I saw his eyes and ears. They were golden yellow, and pointed. This man has allied himself with the darkness, just like Sarah, Kyo, and Xehanort._

"Who are you?" asked Aqua

_He just smirked, and now I recognized him. He was one of the castle guards from Radiant Garden. Braig._

"You think you three have got some grand role to play. As if. You're only here so that when I finish you off… Terra will succumb to the darkness." Said Braig

"Like you did Braig?" I asked

"You know him?" asked Aqua

"Not exactly. He's one of the castle guards from Radiant Garden, my home world." I said

"I see, you remember me Hikari. So… who wants to go first?" asked Braig

"Shut up!" exclaimed Ven

"Oh, so this kiddo thinks he's a full-fledged Keyblade wielder? He's got the angry look down." Said Braig

"Go ahead if you want to waste your time. Keep trying to drive us apart with your mind games. It'll never work!" exclaimed Aqua

_I gently put Ven on the ground._

"Terra will prove to you he's stronger!" Aqua and I exclaimed in unison as we summoned our upgraded Keyblades

"Aqua! Kari!" exclaimed Ven

_Braig didn't have the name, 'Eagle's Sniper' for nothing, he really was a sharpshooter, but he was all talk and no action, because Aqua and I just dodged his bullets, even though it seemed that his alliance with the darkness gave him some new skills. But he was the same snake in the grass that Lea, Isa, and I used to tease. I know his moves like the back of my own hand. Before long, he panted, out of breath from the punishment we gave him._

"I keep forgetting… don't mess with Keyblade wielders. But you know what? That just means I made the right choice!" exclaimed Braig

_Aqua and I charged at him._

"Well… he wanted me to buy time, and I'd say he got it." Said Braig

_He then ran off. Typical of him._

"What?" Aqua and I wondered

_We then turned back to see Ven._

"Ven!" Aqua and I exclaimed

_He tried to get up, but he was still frozen. He then saw something._

"Aqua! Kari!" exclaimed Ven

_I turned to see Vanitas, and then I was met with darkness._

_In my dreamscape…_

"_I'm asking you, as a friend… just… put an end to me."_

_I gasped as I opened my eyes._

"Gosh, I'm glad you're okay." Said Mickey

_I rubbed my head to find a bump where Vanitas struck me. I then remembered that Ven was in danger!_

"Ven!" Aqua and I exclaimed in unison

_We looked around and I saw him standing on the plateau next to us._

"Oh thank goodness. Ven!" exclaimed Aqua

_She ran up to him, but something wasn't right._

"You're safe!" exclaimed Aqua

_That's when I noticed the X-blade in his hand. Oh no! Vanitas must've merged with him!_

"Aqua! Get back! That's not Ven!" I exclaimed

_He was about to strike when I summoned Star of Roses and Destiny of Light to deflect his attack. Vanitas then changed Ven's armor into something that looked like his bodysuit._

"Correct as usually Master Hikari, I am not Ventus. His heart has become a part of mine now. This X-blade will open a door, one that leads to all worlds! Then, Keyblade-bearing warriors will flock here, from each and every one of them, the battle for the light within Kingdom Hearts! And just like the legend says, the Keyblade War will begin!" exclaimed Vanitas

"Shut up! I'm sick of your nonsense!" exclaimed Aqua

"I totally agree!" I exclaimed

"Give Ven his heart back!" Aqua and I exclaimed in unison

_We fought for a while, even with Mickey's help. I could take on Vanitas, no sweat, Ventus, maybe, but the two of them combined was another story. They were pretty strong. Suddenly, when Aqua, Mickey, and I tried to charge, he used the Keyblade and blew us back. I hit the back of a rock wall, and boy did it hurt. He then walked forward._

"What's wrong? Giving up already?" asked Vanitas

_I then pulled out my seashell wayfinder, and looked at it._

"Terra, Ven, Lumen, lend me strength." I said

_Suddenly, my Keyblade began to glow with a brilliant white light. Aqua and I then charged._

"You're just wasting your energy." Said Vanitas

_Our blades clashed, causing a shockwave to ripple across the graveyard. We then pushed back, and the X-blade was becoming incomplete! Ven's fighting Vanitas on the inside!_

"What?" wondered Vanitas

_With one final push, we knocked the X-blade out of his hand, but the flow of energy was going crazy! Soon, Vanitas' bodysuit vanished from Ven's body._

"Ven!" Aqua and I exclaimed in unison

_He was blown away by the released energy from the Keyblade. I ran to catch him. I lost him once, and I wasn't going to lose him again! I grabbed him before the energy of the X-blade went supernova! I guess blacking out is becoming a habit of mine. When I woke up, I was at the Mysterious Tower._

"What the?" I wondered

"Hikari, you and Aqua lost consciousness. Fortunately, Mickey found you and Ventus drifting in the Lanes Between, and brought you back to me to receive proper care." Said Yen Sid

_I turned to face Ven, and Aqua was looking at him too._

"I am sorry, but there was no sign of Terra or Lumen." Said Yen Sid

"I see." Aqua and I said in unison

_Aqua and I tried to shake him awake._

"Ven! Ventus!" Aqua and I exclaimed in unison

_Nothing we did would wake him up._

"The boy's heart is sleeping." Said Yen Sid

"When will he wake?" Aqua and I asked in unison

"I could not say. It is almost as though his heart as left. Should it return, he may very well wake. Should it not, then he may sleep like this for all eternity." Said Yen Sid

"No…" said Aqua

"After all those years. I lost him once, and I've lost him again. Fate loves playing with me, doesn't it?" I wondered out loud

_But I knew Ven wouldn't want me moping around like this._

"We'll keep him safe… until he wakes." Aqua and I said in unison

"Forever if I have to." Said Aqua

"Same here." I said

"I will tell you what your friend needs right now. It is not your protection. He needs you to believe. You see, Ventus' heart hangs in the balance. It sleeps in the place between light and darkness. From all I can perceive, that means he will be looking for a friend, one who believes in him, to show him the way home. Just as long as you two love him… then Ventus will be able to find you when he wakes. He can follow that love back to where he belongs… the realm of light." Said Yen Sid

"Don't you worry Aqua, Hikari. I believe in Ven, too. Gosh, he's been as good a friend to me as anybody. And if the two of you and me believe in him with all our hearts… then he'll have three lights to follow instead of two." Said Mickey

"Four lights." Said Aqua

"Make that five." I said

_Mickey looked at us with a confused look._

"Terra." Said Aqua

"And Lumen." I said

"But… Terra and Lumen are gone. Maybe for good." said Mickey

_Aqua and I shook our heads._

"I think I know how to find him." Said Aqua as she pulled out her Wayfinder

"And you know what, I do too." I said as I summoned Lumen's Keyblade

_Lumen, please, wherever you are, wait for me._

_**Done and done! Whew, this was one long chapter. But thankfully, it's done, and I'm glad for that. Now the next chapter is really gonna be something, it's the final battle. Please review, check out my poll, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	17. The Final Battle

Chapter 16: The Final Battle

_**Hey everyone! It's me sakuraphoenix, and I have some news for you! This is the second to last chapter in the Keys of Fate fanfic. I know, it's come a long way, and it's finally over. Oh well, you finally get to know what happens to Lumen at the end of this. Disclaimer time!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I also do not own Mane. Credit goes to Keybladeauraofpie.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_I was currently hauling Ven on my back, and boy was he heavy! What has he been eating?-! Aqua and I were standing outside of the Mysterious Tower._

"Ven needs a safe place." Aqua and I said in unison

_I felt something move, and it was Ven's hand! He summoned his Keyblade, and opened a portal! I wonder where it goes._

"Alright, if that's where you want to go." I said

_I walked through the portal and Aqua followed me. When we got through to the other side, my scar acted up, this place was attacked with darkness. When I got a good look at the place, it was the Land of Departure! I looked down to the ground with a sad look, and Aqua saw Master Eraqus' Keyblade. She picked it up, and nodded for me to follow. I lugged Ven into the room where Aqua, Terra, and I took the Mark of Mastery. I remembered something very important._

_*Flashback*_

"_Aqua, Hikari." Said Eraqus_

"_Yes?" Aqua and I asked in unison_

"_Now that the two of you are Masters, there is one secret in particular you must know. Should anything happen to me, and you find the legion of darkness at our doorstep, I ask that you take my Keyblade and use it to lock this land away." Said Eraqus_

"_What?" I wondered_

"_Generations of Keyblade Masters have been charged with keeping this land safe. Light and darkness exist in balance here, and there are those who would abuse such neutral ground. This is why our predecessors devised a certain… trick. Just use the key, and this land will be transformed. From that day forward, all who visit this land will be lost to oblivion, none ever able to solve the mystery. None Aqua, Hikari, except you." Said Eraqus_

_*End Flashback*_

_Aqua and I used the key Master Eraqus left behind and transformed the land of departure. When we opened our eyes, we were in a pure white room with the Mark of Mastery symbols on the wall. I turned to face Ven, and I put my hand on his head._

"We know it's a lonely place, but you'll be safe. We'll be back with Terra and Lumen to wake you up before you know it." I said

_I could've sworn that I saw a smile on his face. Aqua and I walked out of the room. We looked back and saw that the architecture of the place had changed. I then heard a voice, two to be exact._

"Aqua, Hikari… put an end to me." Said two male voices

"Terra, tell me where to find you." Said Aqua

"You too Lumen." I said

_We gone into the Lanes Between, but I felt like there was something wrong with my homeworld, Radiant Garden. I motioned to Aqua to follow me back home. When we landed, the skies were dark, and a tense atmosphere filled the air. Aqua and I walked to the town square, and we saw Terra and Lumen! At least, I think it was Terra._

"Terra?" wondered Aqua

"Lumen?" I wondered

_Terra and Lumen reached their hands out to us, but Aqua and I backed away when we saw their golden eyes, but they got us by the necks, and held us up in the air._

"Who… am I?" asked Terra

_Darkness was radiating from him. It can't be Terra._

"And who… am I?" asked Lumen

_The darkness radiating from him was just as bad._

"Such a terrible… darkness." Aqua and I said in unison

"Fight it. Terra, please!" exclaimed Aqua

"I know you can fight it. Please Lumen!" I exclaimed

"Terra…" started the stranger

"And Lumen you say?" asked Lumen

_Terra and Lumen dropped us, giving us time to catch our breaths._

"Terra's and Lumen's hearts have been extinguished." Said the stranger

"Smothered by the darkness within them!" exclaimed Lumen as he and the stranger summoned their Keyblades

_That Keyblade… no. Xehanort. Aqua and I jumped back as they struck._

"My name is Master Aqua." Said Aqua as she summoned her Keyblade

"And I am Master Hikari." I said as I summoned Star of Roses and Destiny of Light

"Now return our friend's hearts, or pay the price!" Aqua and I exclaimed in unison

_Aqua and I decided to double team Xehanort first before moving onto Lumen. Darkness had amplified their speed tremendously, even my Light Spells had no effect because it takes time for each to be fired. Eventually he used some of Terra's spells to do his dirty work, and Lumen wasn't any different. Eventually, after a relentless strike with no end on both mine and Aqua's parts, some kind of monster appeared behind Xehanort. A wall of flames appeared all around us, meaning that we've reached the point of no return, but it's fine with me. I've traveled that road too many times before. I motioned to Aqua to try a divide and conquer technique. At first it seemed to work, but then something was happening to Lumen. Some kind of armor covered his body, leaving his head exposed, and I noticed that Aqua had problems of her own. Xehanort's guardian-like thing sometimes snuck itself underneath Aqua and tried to grab her, but it was an epic fail. Eventually, it finally seemed like we were getting him, because when I found myself in the same place with Lumen and Terra waiting at some kind of area. I stood next to Lumen while Aqua was next to Terra, and this wasn't some fake Lumen I saw here, it was the real deal, the Lumen who saved me. All four of us used light to vanish Xehanort's Guardian, and the darkness Xehanort put into Lumen's heart. When we got back into the real world, Lumen charged at me with his Keyblade, but the key of his met with the key of Destiny of Light, and a sudden flash of light blinded us. I then found myself in this location, wait, this was the hill back in Lumen's home, and I saw Lumen in front of me._

"Lumen?" I asked

"Yes Hikari, it's me." Said Lumen

"Thank heavens." I said

"I only have a little bit of time to talk to you, so listen carefully. Once you get back into the real world, you need to place the end of my real Keyblade at my heart. The darkness will disperse then, and I'll be free from his control. But… Hikari, please, if you can't, just… put an end to me." Said Lumen

"No, don't say stuff like that! I lost Ven because of that bastard, and I'm not losing you either!" I exclaimed

"I thought you would say that. I'm counting on you Master Hikari." Said Lumen

"Don't call me that. I'm just Hikari." I said

_I found myself back in Radiant Garden, and the controlled Lumen was charging at me. I sent him flying with a reflect spell and I replaced Star of Roses with his Keyblade._

"This is for you Lumen." I said

_He tried to get up, but I got to him before he could react and placed the hilt of the Keyblade at his heart. He then collapsed on his knees, and his Keyblade disappeared. The darkness in his heart was gone. I noticed that Aqua had just finished with Xehanort. There was light shining around Terra's body._

"Stop fighting back!" exclaimed Xehanort

_He then managed to stand with the light surrounding Terra's body._

"Terra, we know you're in there!" Aqua and I exclaimed in unison

_He still managed to move his body._

"This'll teach you. Get out of my heart!" exclaimed Xehanort

_He placed his Keyblade over his heart, and the light vanished._

"Terra!" Aqua and I exclaimed in unison

_He dropped his Keyblade, and it disappeared. His guardian was over him, but it was opening a portal into the Realm of Darkness! Terra and Lumen began to fall in. Aqua and I dismissed our Keyblades, and we dove in after them. I summoned my glider, and followed Lumen down into the abyss. The portal back to the Realm of Light then closed._

"The darkness can't have you!" I exclaimed

_I sped up, and grabbed Lumen. We were now halfway between the Realm of Light and the Realm of Darkness, but neither of us could leave. Unless…_

"This is risky, but I have to try at least. Time Shift!" I exclaimed

_I only had enough strength to create a portal for only one person to go through. I gave Lumen back his Keyblade, which disappeared in a flash of light. I also gave him my last Wayfinder._

"Wherever this portal will take you, you will be safe. Lumen, I'm sorry, but… I have to place a seal on your memories. You'll remember your life before meeting me, but… you'll forget me, until the seal breaks. Don't be sad, we will meet again. I promise. Now go!" I exclaimed

_I flung him into the portal, and my armor and glider disappeared. I smiled, knowing that Lumen is safe._

"Ven, Aqua, I'm sorry. I might not make it back as soon as I thought. But I promise, I'll be there, one day, to wake you up." I said

_Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my chest, and I saw someone, someone I knew. I saw a boy with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a crimson turtleneck vest with Keyblade Armor on his shoulder. He was also wearing grey jeans, and orange shoes. I hadn't seen him since I was a child, but… I knew who he is._

"Mane." I said

_Right there and then, I descended into darkness. When I came to, I was on some kind of path. I got up and started walking, but after a while, it seemed like I was walking for ages._

"It feels like I've been walking for ages. How long have I even been down here?" I wondered

_Suddenly, there was a Neo-Shadow Heartless right in front of me. I summoned Star of Roses as a subsequent result. Then, I was surrounded by seven more and sixteen Shadows. There was no way I could defeat all of these._

"Maybe… I should fade into the darkness here." I said as I dismissed my weapon

_Two of the Neo-Shadows and four of the Shadows were about to attack me, but something sent them away. I then saw five lights and inside each one of them, I saw Lumen's, Ven's, Terra's, Aqua's, and my Grandfather's Keyblades. They defeated the rest of the Heartless before they disappeared. I looked up at the spot where they disappeared, and then smiled while laughing. I then gasped at my actions._

"It's been so long, I almost forgot how to smile again." I said

_I pulled out my Wayfinders and took a good long look at them. I remembered all of the good times with my friends, even the bad, but we still had each other's backs. Even though I was a student of Xehanort, I resolved to never consider him my master, not now, not anymore. Master Eraqus, even though I'm not your student, I will acknowledge you as my master. I looked up at the sky of this dark realm._

"There's always a way." I said

_**Done! Whew, all we have left to look forward to is the epilogue! But don't worry, this won't be the end of Hikari's adventures. Please review, check out my poll, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	18. Epilogue: Ten Years Later

Epilogue: Ten Years Later

_**Yep, this is the final chapter for Keys of Fate. I would like to thank everyone who stuck with me through the series. Like I said in the last chapter, this isn't the end of Hikari's adventures, so hang tight, and here comes the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I also don't own Luz. Credit goes to Keybladeauraofpie.**_

_**This will be in third person, so enjoy the final chapter!**_

_Hikari's grandfather was busy packing various things into a trunk of some sorts. He quickly sealed the trunk with his Keyblade and hid it in the hiding place in his study. Only two people know of its existence. After the discovery of a certain prophecy, he quickly packed things for the return of a certain Keyblade Master._

"My, my, what are we doing here old man?" asked a male voice

"Kyo." Hikari's grandfather said while acting like nothing was wrong

"Your days are numbered old man." Sarah said while she summoned her Keyblade

"I knew this day was going to come. I'm old, I can't possibly fend against you Sarah." Hikari's grandfather said

"You're right." Said Sarah

_She swiftly sent a shot of darkness at Hikari's grandfather's heart, and in the process, shattered the Wayfinder Hikari gave to him. Kyo and Sarah walked out of the room a minute later. Hikari's grandfather walked over to his deck where a slip of paper was waiting for him. The paper read 'The walker of Dawn and Dusk will be guided by the Light of the Future'._

"Hikari was the first born female in the family, so I know she has that gift. But has it awakened is my question. If it has, the armlet will protect her for the most part. Hikari, I'm sorry, but… I'm afraid I won't be able to see your smiling face anymore. Forgive me, and farewell." Hikari's grandfather said

_He went over to the makeshift bed in his study, and as he laid down, he gave his final breath._

_Hikari's P.O.V._

_I don't know how long I was walking, but I soon found myself at a beach of some sorts._

"How long have I been here in the realm of darkness? What has happened in the realm of light? I don't know, but I hope, that the worlds are safe." I said to myself

_I yawned, seeing that I was fatigued, so I quickly cast a small barrier spell around myself and took a little nap._

_Luz's P.O.V._

_Riku, Sora, Kairi, and I were working to get the supplies we would need for our trip. We were going to leave in a week, so we had to make sure that we had everything. I was loading a few coconuts and bananas onto the raft when I saw someone in the water. I ran off to the person in the water._

"Luz!" exclaimed Sora

"Where are you going?-!" exclaimed Kairi

_They ran after me, and they saw me try to pull the boy out of the water. The boy had dirty blonde hair and was wearing some strange clothes. Maybe he too came from another world like Kairi. He slowly opened his eyes, which were a royal blue color._

"Hey, you okay?" I asked

"I think. Ow, my head." The boy groaned

"You might have a concussion. We should introduce ourselves. My name's Kairi." Said Kairi

"I'm Sora." Said Sora

"Riku." Said Riku

"And my name's Luz. What's your name?" I asked

"I'm Lumen." Said Lumen

_We all became friends after that, but what we didn't know is that we would all become a part of an adventure of a lifetime._

_**Done and done! Well, that's the end of that. Just wait for the next installment of the Keys of Fate series! Please review, check out my poll, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


End file.
